Fear will bring it back
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: So yeah here is the sequel to 'Don't let fear take hold of you'. They managed to lock Pitch away, but what they thought would keep him away, only ended up enraging him further. Once he is set free, all hell will break loose, and he has his sights back on Elsa. Jack must save her if he is to stop the nightmares for good. Yeah I suck at summaries lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here we go again, round two! This will be a sequel since it has been requested by a few so I am happy to oblige, but lets get down to business here lol. I apologise if things bother/disturb anyone, I tend to write dark at times and I feel with Pitch being stopped suddenly he's not gonna be a happy person lol so lets see what I can come up with him this round :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Time has come and gone for everyone. A year passed and things became peaceful. For Arrendale, Elsa continued to rule and life carried on for them. She took care of everyone and everything that needed her attention. She was wrapped up in her study, as usual, making sure things were in order. Anna knocked on the door and entered when she didn't hear any response. Elsa was deep in concentration over a new treaty, not even noticing Anna approaching. Anna cleared her throat causing Elsa to jump, "Anna, you scared me." Anna giggled, "Well I did knock." as she sat down across from her. She grabbed the parchment from Elsa who sighed, "You are reading this again? You read this a dozen times already."

Elsa sighed and leaned back into her chair, "That's just it Anna, I don't remember reading it." rubbing her temple. Anna grunted, "Elsa, you need a break, you are finally losing it and are over worked right now." Elsa shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, I just need to finish this and sign it." Anna rolled her eyes, "Elsa, you look horrible." Elsa smiled lightly, "Gee thanks for giving it to me straight Anna." Anna smiled, she got to her feet, "I think you are in need of a break with you know who." winking at her. Elsa rolled her eyes, "You always think that even when I don't have my hands full." Anna shrugged, "Hey it's a great stress reliever just saying."

Elsa's cheeks flushed, "Oh Anna I really didn't need to hear that from you." Anna laughed, "Hey we are all adults here, not my fault you are so innocent minded." making her way to the door. Elsa shook her head, "Fine, when I finish with this I will break for lunch." Anna glanced back, "You mean dinner, lunch time was hours ago." Elsa glanced up at the clock, "Oh, well dinner then." Anna rolled her eyes before walking back over to Elsa yanking her by the arm out of the chair, "Come on Elsa, no more tonight." Elsa tried to pull back, "Anna I really must finish this." Anna pulled back, "You haven't finished it the last ten times you were looking at it before today, lets go woman." Elsa felt herself being dragged down the hall, "All the more reasons I need to finish it."

Elsa tried to fight back, but Anna just kept a firm grasp and continued to drag her to the dining hall. Once they arrived, she sat her down, "Now you stay put, I will be back with your food." she said pointing at her before walking past the set of sliding doors. Elsa slumped into the seat, "You know I am the one who is queen around here, I should be the one giving the orders." she played. Anna bounced back in with a huge plate over flowing with food, "Yeah and I am the baby sister who will get her way no matter who you are." grinning as she sat the plate down in front of her. Elsa's eyes widened, "You surely don't expect me to eat all of this." Anna shrugged, "No, but I do expect some of it gone. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything today."

Elsa sighed as she grabbed a slice of bread, "I have so." Anna crossed her arms, "Oh really? And what pray tell have you eaten?" Elsa took a bite swallowing it before speaking, "I had some herbal tea this morning with an apple." Anna rolled her eyes mock applauding, "Wow Elsa, that sounds so filling. Eat woman!" as she dug into her small bowl of soup. Elsa nodded not wanting to worry her sister any further. Once she felt satisfied she got to her feet, "Well I'm going to sign the treaty then will turn in for the night." Anna smiled pleased with herself, "Good, you look like you need it. Perhaps a certain someone could help you sleep even better?" Elsa felt the heat rise in her cheeks again, "Anna, please! Besides, he's still with the other Guardians."

Anna frowned, "Why does he keep coming back only for a day or two then leave you for weeks?" Elsa shrugged, "He has a job Anna, I can't expect him to be here for me every waking second." Anna shook her head, "Not a very good boyfriend if you ask me. You are a woman Elsa, you have needs too." Elsa shrugged, "I'm fine Anna, when I do see him, we make up for lost time." Anna laughed, "Oh don't we all know it, your room is always a winter wonderland explosion." Elsa's face became crimson as she quickly made her exit, Anna still laughing, "You can't hide from me, I will always know." teasing her.

Elsa's pulse raced when she finally stopped just outside her study. She sighed in relief when she was free from her sisters torment. Anna meant well, but she was still not used to everything happening with Jack. She entered her study, grabbed the parchment and signed her name at the bottom, "No point in reading this any further." as she went back down the hall to her room. She yanked at the ribbon that held her hair letting it fall, running her fingers through wavy locks. She yanked at her bodice and allowed it to fall loosely at her feet, followed by her skirt. Now standing in just underwear and bandeau, she went into her closet and yanked down a nightgown from the shelf.

She came out and jumped when she heard an all too familiar voice, "Oh my, I get this after being gone for a weeks?" Elsa covered herself with her gown, "Jack! Don't do that to me, and turn around." Jack grinned as he leaned against the balcony door, "What, not like I haven't seen you like this before." he said teasingly. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Seriously Jack, it's not like we are married yet." Jack smirked, "Yet." emphasizing the t. Elsa blushed, unable to speak. Jack smirked as he approached her, "My, my I have my queen at a loss for words. How on earth should I fix that?" stopping in front of her, the back of his fingers brushing against her cheek.

Elsa bit her lips closing her eyes, "That was not fair, you caught me off guard." His lips hovered above hers when he leaned forward, "Only returning the favor from last time." pressing his lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss as she pressed herself closer, her arms still holding the nightgown at her chest. His hands ran along her bare arms and down her sides. Her body shivered at the touch, he pulled back, she began to catch her breath slightly. He grinned, "Forgot to breath again my queen, we can't have that." his hands slipping back up her bare back. She smiled feeling his lips brush against her forehead, "I missed you, what else can I say?" Jack grinned pulling her close, "I can think of one thing."

Elsa nodded, "And what is that?" Jack kissed her lips again, sliding a hand to grasp hers, he used his other hand to snag her waist. She gasped when she felt her night gown slip from her hands, her body pressed against his. His hand held hers firmly within his, his lips finding her pale neck, "Elsa," feeling her lips quiver from his cold touch. Her voice shaky, "Y-yes?" She felt his fingers release frost over where his fingers held against hers, "please say yes." his lips nipping her flesh. Elsa pulled back slightly looking at him, "Say yes? Yes to what Jack?" She felt him tug her hand up, the frost designs he left were on her one finger, a frosty/ice crystal remained there. Elsa glanced down at it, her hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "Jack!"

Jack smiled nervously, not sure of what to say. He watched her as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "I-I hope that's not tears of sadness." She glanced up at him before pressing her lips back to his, he chuckled at her response, "So-is that-a-yes?" in between kisses. She pulled back nodding, "Yes Jack!" as she felt him pull her back into his arms sending them into the air. He yelled out, "Woo!" as Elsa clung onto him, "Jack, please, back on the floor." she laughed. Jack brought them back, "Oh Elsa, you have no idea how scared I was about that." She looked confused, "Why would you be Jack?" Jack glanced down at his feet before looking back at her running his hand through his hair, "I thought you would say no." Elsa sighed and shook her head with a smile, "Jack I would never have said that." as she kissed his cheek.

Jack grinned, "Oh you have made me the most happiest man alive, so to speak." Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "As you have for me, now I'm going to get dressed now." Jack yanked her back against him, "Well you are now my queen, therefore I am your king, I can help." grinning cunningly. She rolled her eyes, "Already letting that get to your head now." as she pushed him back slightly with some frost. He smirked, "Two can play it that game.

* * *

><p>After a few hours later, Elsa was fast asleep against Jack's bare chest. His fingers ran along the crystal ring he had made her, he couldn't help but smile. He felt tired and decided to rest himself for a bit, normally he wouldn't need to. He drifted off to sleep. Elsa felt him shift, her eyes fluttered open for a second. She smiled as he was still there with her, before she drifted off to sleep. She let out a small gasp as she felt a slight chill run up her spine. She sat herself up out of Jack's arms, he remained asleep. She heard a small knock at the door and got to her feet. She grabbed a shawl and wrapped herself in it and went to open the door. She cracked it open and saw no one at first, then she saw a figure walking away. She walked out, "Hey!" the figure turned facing the dim candle light, it was Anna. Anna smiled as she walked closer to her.<p>

Elsa smiled, "Is everything ok? It's really late." Anna nodded, "Late isn't a bad thing, just dark is all." Elsa nodded, "Well if things are ok, I will see you in the morning then?" Anna shook her head, "No you won't." Elsa glanced at her confused, "What are you talking about Anna?" Anna held out her hand, "I want to show you something, can I?" Elsa slowly nodded, "I suppose, can't it wait until-" as Anna grasped her hand, "No, we must, tonight, still dark." as she pulled her down the hall. She glanced around, still dark with nothing but candles to light the way. Anna was still in front of her, Elsa managed to yank her arm back. As they continued walking, it seemed so dark in the castle at night. She followed her down to the library and Anna went in first. Elsa just followed glancing around, she bumped into Anna who stopped in front of her, "Ow, sorry Anna, I didn't see that you-" "It's rather dark enough, I like the dark." Elsa walked around to face her, "Anna what are you talking about?" Anna stood there staring straight ahead, "Dark is good, dark is better." Elsa waved her hand in front of her eyes, "Anna snap out of it, what are you-" "See how it spreads so easily Elsa." as a grin appeared.

Elsa shook her shoulders, "Anna stop talking nonsense, let's just go back." her voice shaking slightly. Anna cocked her head to the side, "Yes, it does spread so nicely, just like a knife across the flesh." Elsa stood back slightly as she saw a faint pink line run across Anna's cheek bone, before it started to drip blood. Elsa covered her mouth gasping, "Anna!" Anna laughed, "See how nice it is Elsa?" as another line formed across her neck, more blood slipped from the cut, Anna remained still and motionless. Elsa screamed, "No Anna!" as she reached for her, but was pulled back by something. A black shadow rope pulled her back to the floor then released her.

She glanced around, the candles were barely lit now, darkness crept up and around her, blood began to slide down along the walls around her. Anna spoke as the blood continued to drip down her neck, "See Elsa, see what you have done?" Elsa stammered, "I-I-I didn't do anything!" Anna smiled, blood now dripping from her lips, "Sure you did Elsa, look." a finger pointing at her. Elsa glanced around, a knife grasped in her hand. She screamed and dropped the blade backing away from it, "No, I didn't, I would never!" Anna walked towards her smiling psychotically, "Oh Elsa, you did, you did it all. Look around you, it's what you will become."

Elsa jumped to her feet and turned around, she cried out at the sight before her. Around her was blood splattered everywhere, bodies lay on the floor covered in blood and ice. She began hyperventilating, "No, no, this isn't real, I wouldn't do this, I didn't do this." A cold grasp encased her arms from behind, lips to her ears, "Oh this is real, this is what will happen, and I will make it so." His voice rang through her ears, she screamed, this wasn't possible. She tried to pull herself away, but he held firm, "Oh you will not escape me again, I am coming for you, Elsa. I will have you again, and we will make this world suffer." his laugh echoed through her mind. She felt herself released and collapsing to the ground.

Cold hands began to shake her, "Elsa!" She shot upright in her bed screaming, pushing back the hands that held onto her. She pushed so hard to fell off her bed and onto the floor, the wind knocking out of her. She felt feet landing next to her, his voice speaking to her softly, "Elsa, its ok, it's just me. I'm right here." feeling gentle hands embracing her. Elsa felt herself breathing faster before it slowed, she grabbed his his shoulder, "Oh Jack, this can't be happening, it just can't, not again." she sobbed. Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back, "Elsa what are you talking about, what can't happen again?" She just shook her head, "It was him Jack, i swear it was him." Jack felt a slight stab of anger, he glanced around, but there was no black sand anywhere. Jack continued to hush her soothingly to calm her, "It's ok Elsa, I promise, it was just a nightmare, he isn't here." kissing her forehead.

Elsa just nodded, Jack had to be right, there was no way he was here, but it felt so real. Jack pulled her back looking down at her, "Please, let's get you back to bed, I will be right here beside you. As soon as it is morning, I will even confirm with North, if it helps ease your conscience." She nodded as he helped her to her feet. She climbed back into her bed, her back to Jack. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, his lips kissing her cheek, "Good night my queen." Elsa sighed in slight relief, but in her mind, the images replayed over and over. Sleep was out of the question for the remainder of the night.

**Ok ouch my brain hurts after that lol, no not really :) Well I have to start somewhere with this sequel and here we go. I wasn't originally planning on a sequel, but hey I'm down with it, I just have to put things together :) SO please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so these chapters will be coming few far and in between, unlike my last story. My last one I had the ideas, I ran with them, and some were altered slightly, but this story is going to take me some time. I really would hate to disappoint all of you guys, especially the ones who hoped I would be doing a sequel. I did not plan on doing a sequel, but hey I am totally for it, but now I just need to get things together for this to make it as spectacular as I possibly can. And hey if you have ideas, please don't hesitate to say hey do this it could work better lol, I am not against such things, even ideas that you would like to see, I will try and please you if it can work out. So without further ado, here we go with chapter two. As always, I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa rolled out of her bed, only managing to sleep here and there. Jack sat up watching as she got herself ready for the day, he sighed, "Elsa, you should really try and get some more sleep. If it helps I can get Sandy to come and-" "No Jack, I will be fine, I would rather you check on a few things like you mentioned earlier last night. I know it's impossible for him to be here, but Jack, it felt too real for it to not seem possible." as she sat at her vanity and brushed the tangles from her hair. Jack nodded and got to his feet, "Alright, I will do that, but you must do something for me in return." She glanced up at him through the mirror, "And what is that?" Jack stood behind her leaning down and kissing her cheek, "Try and be happy for me, after all, you made me so happy last night, I only wish the same for you."

Elsa smiled, glancing down at her crystal ring, totally forgetting about that. Her eyes widened, "Oh no!" Jack frowned, "What is it?" She sighed, "Anna is not going to let me off the hook with this." shaking her head in her hand. Jack chuckled, "And on that note, I should probably get going." as he grabbed his staff making his way to the balcony. Elsa turned, "You coward, leaving me to face her alone." she taunted. Jack grinned mock saluting her with one hand, "No just smart. Be back soon." as he took off. Elsa sighed as she quickly fixed her hair putting it half up. She applied a light touch of makeup before grabbing her dress for the day. Once finally presentable, she quickly made her way down to the kitchen where she knew Anna would be.

Once inside, she heard mild complaints about not enough chocolate ahead and then Anna popped through the door. Elsa shook her head, "Anna, there is more to breakfast than just chocolate you know." Anna shrugged, "I can't help it, it's what I crave by morning. So how was your-" she paused spotting the ring almost instantly. She shrieked causing Elsa to drop her plate, "Anna, what!?" Anna was immediately at her side yanking her hand inspecting the crystal, "WHY didn't you tell ME!?" she shrieked again. Elsa tugged her hand back, "It was just last night, I was coming to tell you now, but you never gave me the chance." smiling faintly. Anna bounced, "Oh my god, Elsa! This is so wonderful!" as she hugged her tightly.

Elsa gasped, "Anna, I can't breathe!" Anna released her, "So sorry! Where's Jack at?" she glanced around. Elsa shrugged, "He had to check on something, should be back later today." as she sat down with a new plate of fruit. Anna sat down next to her giggling, "Oh my, this is going to be the talk of the town. Just wait until the actual wedding, this will be bigger than mine." as she began ranting off ideas, locations, guests, the list went on. Elsa shyly ate her food, "Anna please, we have plenty of time before that, and I'm not too worried about any of that." Anna choked on her words a moment, "What? Why would you say that, you deserve every bit of this Elsa, and I will make sure it is the best day of your life." crossing her arms.

Elsa shrugged, "I never said I didn't want a wedding, just I am not worrying over it just now. Jack just proposed last night, we have plenty of time." smiling reassuringly. Anna nodded, "I know, I am just so happy for you. Wow we are gonna have a winter spirit for a king, this should be interesting. I mean I know the towns people can see him and all after what happened last year, but after all he is still the winter spirit after all." Elsa frowned slightly, she had forgotten about all that, him being the spirit of winter, bringer of fun, an immortal Guardian. Anna babbled on more and more, Elsa just got to her feet, Anna glanced up, "Hey are you ok?" Elsa smiled, "Of course, just this is all so much, I'm not used to it is all." Anna nodded, "Yeah I understand, but listen, I will be meeting Kristoff for lunch this afternoon, would you like to join?"

Elsa smiled, "Of course, if I am out of this meeting with the ambassador of Corona in time. They are in need of supplies before their festivities this summer. Shouldn't take too long." Anna smiled, "Ok well I am going to go do some shopping before hand, we will be meeting at the bay for a picnic around one. Hope to see you there. Oh and Jack can come to if he wants." Elsa nodded, "Sounds wonderful, well I should go get ready for the meeting." as she exited back to her study. She arrived and slumped down in her seat, her mind flooding with what ifs. How is she to marry Jack when he will never age. Would her people really be ok with that? For that matter, would the other Guardians approve of this?

_Of course not._

She ran her fingers through her hair, her mind in a haze. She needed to talk with Jack about this. She wanted to be with him, loved him even, but this is another serious matter at hand. More negative thoughts entered her mind, "I want to be with him, why can't I be happy?" she whispered.

_You were destined to be alone._

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone anymore." hugging herself.

_It was always meant to be like that. _

She slumped her elbows against the desk, her head hung in her hands, "No, it's not. I can be happy, I am the same as anyone else."

_No you're not, your people cannot except you, let alone him._

Her lips quivered, "That's not true, we saved them. They are happy once again."

_They will hate you for it. As will the Guardians._

She sighed, "The Guardians may not approve of this, he is a spirit, I am human. There is no way that could be."

_They will kill you for saying yes._

She shivered, "No, they won't, they aren't like that."

_Only way to save yourself is to say no._

She covered her ears, "No!"

_It's so easy, just do it. _

Elsa pressed harder to block the sound, "No, I can't, I won't." her eyes watering.

_Show them Elsa, show them you are mine. That you will never be his._

She cried out, "Stop it, just stop it." as she glanced down at her desk, a letter opener sitting there. She gasped and pushed back.

_It's ok Elsa, no one will see._

She felt her voice shake, "No one will see." as her hand hovered over the device.

_Yessssssss. Do it. Show them._

Elsa shook as her hand grasped the handle, slowly picking it up. She angled it at her wrist, pressed the tip before it traced out precise markings.

_Good girl._

Elsa winced with each slit along her skin. She began gasping as the marks became slightly deeper to reveal its pattern. Blood trickled lightly through the open spots on the marks. Elsa cringed at the final stroke as her hand shook at the last remaining trace.

"Elsa! What are you doing!?"

She gasped as she turned to see Jack standing in the doorway with horror on his face. Elsa felt tears form as she glanced down at what she was doing. She cried out dropping the blade to the floor, "Oh gods!" Jack was at her side hugging her, "Elsa what were you thinking?" as he pulled her back to look at her. Elsa shook her head, "I don't know Jack, I don't know what came over me." glancing down at her feet. Jack sighed, "Don't ever scare me like that. Lets see what you did." as he pulled her arm up. Both gasped at what remained on her arm. The red markings shimmered as blood trickled slightly from the open spots, it read MINE.

Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth as she felt fear overwhelm her. Jack nearly growled as he shot a beam of frost cracking the wall. Outraged he grabbed Elsa by the hand, "We are taking you to North, we need to keep you safe. You are not safe here and we need to find out why." Elsa went to protest, but Jack quickly grabbed his staff and pulled her onto his back. He took them over to the window and took off. Elsa grasped onto Jack as they flew fast through the sky, the wind picking up more and more. She whispered in his ear, "Jack, please slow down, you're scaring me." Jack eased up slightly, but kept them going slightly fast.

Mountains passed them, they whipped past valleys and bodies of water, before finally reaching the North Pole. He landed them quickly, Elsa stumbling out of his grasp. He quickly helped her up, "Sorry, we just need to talk with North and perhaps Manny can assist us further." taking her hand once more leading them up to the work shop. Jack pulled them through the small town through the crowded streets.

_You must not go with him. _

Elsa shuddered, "I have to, it's not safe." whispering. Jack continued to pull her towards North's shop.

_You belong with me, stay away._

She felt her body start to pull her hand back, "No Jack." Jack glanced back at her, "Come on Elsa, we are almost there."

_Do it Elsa, get away._

Elsa tugged back her arm shouting, "I said no Jack!" Jack glanced at her confused, "Elsa what is the matter with you?" She stood there, feeling her mind slowly rip in two, she grasped the sides of her head.

_That's it, come to me._

She slowly stepped back, Jack pushed himself towards her, "Elsa, we need to get you to North, now." holding his hand out for her. She eyed it, her words stuttering.

_Run away Elsa. Return to me. It's the only way._

Jack eyed her carefully, "Elsa?" She glanced up at him, her mind was screaming for her to stay with him, the other part was pulling her back. She felt her body back away, Jack tried to reach for her, but felt a blast of ice shot his way knocking him back. Elsa stood there, "J-Jack, I'm sorry."

_SILENCE! You will return to me, NOW!_

She felt her body turn and run in a random direction. Her mind telling her to just run, run to it. Jack stumbled back before he got to his feet, "Elsa stop!" he ran after her, jumping into the wind to try and catch her. Elsa continued to run, her body unable to keep up with the pace, but she was unable to stop. Jack flew faster and grasped her arm yanking her back. They both collapsed to the ground. Jack held onto her as her body began to thrash, "Let me go!" she cried out. Jack held firm, "No, I won't. Now calm down." She continued to scream, "I have to return to him. He calls for me." Jack growled, pinning her tightly as he pulled out a small bottle of gold sand, "Forgive me Elsa." as he poured some over her.

Elsa's body went limp in his arms, fast asleep. Jack sighed and released his hold before hoisting them up from the ground. He began to make his way back to the shop when he saw North running to his direction, "Jack, what happened? I heard the commotion from inside and came to see." Jack met him halfway, "Was coming to you for help. Something isn't right, we need to get her inside." North nodded and followed Jack back to the shop.

North opened the door and shut it tight once they were all inside, "Lay her here Jack." motioning to a cot in the corner. Jack carefully laid her down, before he turned to face North. He glanced at him, "Alright Jack, what's going on? You were here earlier asking about Pitch, now here you are causing havoc in my place." Jack sighed, "I wish I knew North, I know you said he is locked away, but something is going on. I returned earlier to find Elsa cutting her arm with a message that read MINE, and now as we are heading to the shop, she suddenly shoots ice at me and takes off running. She kept crying out for me to release her and that she must return to him." North stroked his beard, "Interesting, but Jack it cannot be Pitch, he is locked away. Manny has him with him in a way."

Jack sighed, "Then why else would this be happening, have you heard from Manny?" North shook his head, "Not recently Jack. Manny is the wisest and most busy of us all. He contacts us when we are needed. If something were to happening, we would know." Jack slumped down in a chair, his eyes returning to Elsa, whom rested peacefully. North bent down in front of him, "Look Jack, we shall try and contact Manny and see what is happening, perhaps he may know why." Jack shrugged, "Not like we have much of a choice. Let's get this done." North glanced up, his expression changing, "Well we are going to have to wait for nightfall. Should be clear tonight and the moon will be full, perfect chance to communicate with him."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well may as well make myself comfortable, going to be a while." North shook his head, "Just stay out of way, I am very busy still. And feet off table." as he knocked them off as he walked by. Jack groaned as he crossed them instead, "Fine." North headed back into his office, Jack glanced over at Elsa. She was fast asleep, but no dream visions appeared above her head. Jack watched confused, "That is odd." as her chest rose and fall calmly. There were no bad dreams, but no good dreams either.

Meanwhile, Elsa laid there fast asleep. Her mind in a state of emptiness. She felt no fear, but no joy either. She felt like she was just simply asleep. His voice returned, filling her ears.

_That's it Elsa, sleep. I can still reach you even when you are asleep and no one will know._

She felt herself able to respond, "What is happening?"

_You will know soon enough my dear. When the moon is full and at its highest, I will have you once more._

She felt fear, but her body showed nothing, "Why are you doing this?"

_When the moon is ready, I will break free. _

"H-how?"

_The only time when Manny is weak, a lunar eclipse._

Her body jerked, "No, just stay away."

_Tick tock Elsa, I'm coming for you._

She felt her body shoot upright with a loud gasp. Jack nearly fell out of his chair as he saw her awaken. He jumped over to her, "Elsa what's wrong, how on earth did you wake up from that?" Elsa quivered glancing around, "Where am I?" she shot out. Jack held his hands up, "It's ok, we are in North's work shop." Elsa glanced around slowly regaining her composure, "J-Jack, it really is him. It's Pitch, he's coming for me, he said so." Jack sighed, "Elsa, he is with Manny, there is no way he could possibly-" "He told me Jack, it's going to happen." Jack stroked her arms comfortingly, "It's impossible, Elsa." She shook her head, "No Jack, he said that there will be a time of weakness for Manny, something about a lunar eclipse." Jack stared at her before getting to his feet shouting, "North, we have a situation."

**Ok so yeah going to go with that and stop here. I do apologize again, I am totally working this out as I go and what comes to mind. I was given an idea from a previous review, I apologize again I don't have the reviewers name, but they mentioned a Lunar Eclipse thing and I said hey lets make it happen as a weakness of some sort since it is dealing with the sun, which Manny is not. So big thanks there, and if I totally took it a different path than intended, I'm sorry. Man I just apologize a lot, but whatever, I just want to make sure this works out for the best for you guys. So yeah please review, drop a comment, an idea if you want, I will be sure to acknowledge it a bit better and until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well after receiving wonderful reviews, I literally just felt so over joyed, my words cannot describe how nice it felt to hear such positive reviews from you guys. And HUGE thanks to EiraSnow for that Lunar Eclipse idea, as well as everything you mentioned in the last review. It kind of scared me, in a good way, because it may not be word for word, but this chapter was going to be something like what you mentioned, so I do dedicate this chapter to you for the writing that will be accomplished :) So this chapter will come easier, as well as the next one's as well, plus laying in my bed last night, my mind literally exploded with a whole set of ideas of what will be happening with this story, but my ending hasn't come yet. Though I am not worried about the ending just yet, I am just so excited to start getting things going here. SO without my continuous rant here, on with Chapter 3!**

Elsa sat in the corner while Jack and North began to discuss everything at hand. North's expression changed dramatically as he listened to Jack explain what just happened. Jack sighed, "This Lunar Eclipse worries me some, what if everything Elsa said is going to happen?" North pressed his fingers to his temple, "Jack, you have every right to be worried, we need to gather the others immediately." as he approached the globe to call them. Jack sighed, glancing back at Elsa, whom just sat there fiddling with her fingers. North came back, "Shouldn't be too long of a wait, everyone typically comes at fast pace." as he sat down at his desk.

Jack nodded, "Doesn't seem like we ever truly get a break." as he sat down in the chair across from where Elsa was sitting. It didn't take too long before Sandy appeared, followed by Tooth. Tooth fluttered in, "Hello everyone, what seems to be the case this time?" North peaked over his stack of lists, "All in due time, just one more stragler to-" as a hole appeared in the center of the room. North shook his head as a chair fell through and Bunny hopped out, the hole disappearing, "Really Bunny, right in the center of my office?" Bunny shrugged, "Sorry mate, but didn't feel like risking a Yeti falling through, that would have been disastrous." North rolled his eyes, "Alright, gather round, we have serious matters to discuss."

Sandy sent signals above his head, North glanced down, "Yes, my friend, it appears Pitch is up to his old tricks again." Everyone else glanced up at North before glancing over to spot Jack and Elsa in the corner. Tooth shook her head, "North, we locked him up, he is with Manny, that can't be true." North shook his head, "Elsa has been visited, in a way, by Pitch. Recently in fact. He has somehow managed to get inside her mind, showing terrible things, and his new way of escaping." Bunny jumped to his feet, "That's impossible North, he cannot escape, what we did was suppose to make sure that happens." North glared back at Bunny, "It's not impossible my friend, there is a way for him to escape. The Lunar Eclipse, it will not only weaken Manny, but us as well."

Everyone responded in shock and disbelief, this sort of thing has happened before, but never has it been used as a weapon against them. Everyone knew Pitch was enraged with his plans being foiled, he was sure to come back with a vengeance. Bunny growled, "So what is the plan then?" North sighed, "We must do everything we can to prepare ourselves for when this time comes. The Lunar Eclipse occurs when the moon is full, but it's not this full moon, we will have about a month. Pitch obviously has his sights back on Elsa, we must do any and every thing to help keep her safe. He has yet to reveal what his true intentions are with her this time."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Jack stepped forward, "I for one will fight til I cannot anymore, Pitch must be stopped for good." Tooth nodded, "As will I, he cannot be allowed to exist with his evil thoughts to devour the good we have worked so hard to reclaim." Bunny grinned, "I would love to put an end to his nightmare and give him one of his own to deal with." clenching a fist. North stood, "Then it is settled then."

"No!"

Everyone turned to glance over at Elsa, who sat there staring at the floor. Jack turned to face her, "Elsa, what is wrong?" She glanced up with tears forming, "I cannot allow you, any of you to do this. To risk everything, your lives, the hopes and dreams of everyone in this world, for me." Jack glared at her with anger, "Elsa, stop talking this non-" "No Jack!" as she stood to her feet, "Why must you do this for me, I am nothing worth saving. Not if it means any teribble possibilities that could happen." a few tears slid down her cheeks. Jack went to approach, but North held him back by his shoulder. He walked past him and stood in front of her, she didn't look at him directly when he spoke, "Elsa, you are far more than nothing. You are something very special, especially to Jack."

She choked on a small sob, "Elsa, you are now apart of this family, which makes you one of us. We protect each other, no matter the cost." as he took her hand. Elsa shook slightly, as he pulled her towards the rest, he stopped her in front of Jack, "You and Jack are obviously meant to be, you belong with each other." Jack took her hand to his kissing it gently, "He is right Elsa." She felt slightly overwhelmed, "I-I don't know what to say." North grinned down at the two of them, "There is nothing more to be said Elsa, just congratulations I think." motioning towards to ring. Elsa blushed slightly, Jack smiled pulling her into a small hug. Tooth fluttered in excitement, "Oh? Oh! Jack I am so happy you finally found your other half."

Bunny punched him in the side of the arm "Congrats there mate, though she could have done better." Jack winced, "Ow, easy you overgrown kangaroo. Besides you are just jealous." Elsa felt her mood lifted slightly and more calm now. North clapped his hands together, "Well, now that we are all in agreement once again, we will do whatever we can to try and prevent this from happening. If things remain in affect, we must all do what we can to stop Pitch once we are able to." Sandy flashed signs above his head again, saying he will communicate with Manny this evening. North nodded, "Very well, as for everyone, be on your guard, prepare by any means necessary. Jack, remain with Elsa, keep her safe, everyone else check in whenever you can spare a moment, I will do the same."

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a good plan, for now, until we know more. Elsa lets get you back." Elsa's eyes widened, "Oh no!" Jack's brow furrowed, "What is it?" She looked at him nervously, "I was suppose to be in a meeting with the Ambassador this afternoon, I am not there and no one knows where I am." biting her lip. Jack's mouth opened to say something, but shut it before he opened to speak again, "Well, then we really must get you back. I'm not going to be thrown into the dungeons am I?" Bunny laughed, "Oh I would love to see that." Elsa shook her head, "No, I'll think of something, but Jack we do need to go now." Jack nodded and hoisted her onto his back and they took off.

* * *

><p>An hour later they landed back in her room, and by landed, they sort of crash landed. Elsa laid on the ground groaning, "That was not one of your best landings there Jack." Jack rolled to his side, "Well we were going pretty fast there and I misjudged the distance slightly." chuckling. Elsa rubbed her side, "Yeah I noticed. Well one way of telling everyone I am back, that will do it." Just as she got to her feet, Anna burst through the doors, "Elsa where on earth have you been?" crossing her arms. Elsa stuttered, "Well, I-uh-that is-we were-" "And you!" Anna shouted pointing her finger at Jack whom froze where he sat, "I know you have something to do with it, what is going on?"<p>

Elsa shrugged, Anna never got serious like this unless it was deamed necessary, "Anna I am so sorry, we were visiting the other Guardians, I didn't mean for it to take so long." Anna sighed, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain to the guards and the Ambassador you just up and left without notice? I took care of everything, but I need to know why all of a sudden you just up and had a visit with everyone. Elsa tell me now what is going on." she huffed. Elsa sighed, "Anna, we visited the Guardians again, because I have been having nightmares again, only this time without his usual tricks." Anna's eyes widened, "But how is that possible, you guys stopped him, locked him away forever I thought?" Jack got to his feet, "We are not sure exactly how he is doing what he is doing, but we do know he discovered a way out of his prison. "

Anna slumped against the wall, "So, he's coming back? When?" Elsa bit her lip again, "In about a month or so." Anna banged her head back against the wall, "Ugh! What does that creep want with you this time?" Elsa shrugged, "We don't know, he just keeps entering my mind at random, telling me he's coming. I see pain and suffering, so much blood, death, I fear the worse." Anna stood back up, "We need to keep the people safe, what are we to do?" Jack intervened, "We will make sure we take care of the people, but also our number one goal is to keep Pitch from getting to Elsa." Anna nodded, "Of course, but how? Can we just hide her some place safe." Elsa shook her head, "That won't work, he has managed to find me no matter where I go." as ashe sat down on her bed her head resting in her hands.

Jack stood next to her, "Stop fretting Elsa, we will take care of this. I will stand in between you and him til I can't any longer." Elsa cringed, "And what if I don't want you too do that?" Jack sighed, "Elsa, I love you, I will not stand by and watch him have his way with you. Please don't think other wise." Anna nodded, "He's right Elsa, I will do my best as well to make sure he stays away. I will gather the guards and warn them about the coming events, to get the people ready as possible for what could come." as she caught her sisters nodding of approval before departing. Jack pulled Elsa to her feet, "Now my queen, as your future king, I need you to be at your best. No more negative thoughts, just peace." kissing her forehead.

She leaned into his embrace nodding, "Yes Jack, I will try." wrapping her arms around him. Jack hugged her back, "Don't worry, we will get through this. Now," as he glanced over at the clock, "how about we get something to eat, perhaps drink even, and just get you settled, you look completely worn out." Elsa sighed, "Well my days are mixing in with my nights anymore, seems all this traveling around and Pitch's mind tricks would take a tole on me. Not to mention I am rather hungry for once." Jack chuckled, "Well then, lets get something to eat."

They went down to the dining hall to grab random foods, Jack grabbed a bottle of wine and glanced over at her, "Always curious about this stuff, care to share with me?" grinning. She glanced over at him, "You can have some, I don't drink much." as she grabbed a glass for him. Jack cocked his head to the side, smirking, "Have you ever had a real drink before?" Elsa looked away and grabbed some more food, "I have." His grin grew, "Really? When?" She shrugged, "During Anna's wedding, I had some." Jack popped an eyebrow, "Hmm, yeah I'm not buying it." Elsa sighed, "It was during the toast I took a sip not to be rude. I have never drank anything further than that." Jack nodded, "That settles it then, we are having some tonight, to help loosen you up a bit." as he made his way to the exit.

Elsa grunted as she grabbed her plate and followed him back to her room. They got there and Jack jumped onto the bed, "Now my lady, you eat something while I get this ready." as he formed a frost-sickle to uncork the bottle. Elsa sat at the other side of the bed and ate her food. A loud POP was heard and Jack pumped a fist in the air, "Yes, now to see what this is all about." as he placed the bottle to his lips taking a sip. Elsa choked, "Jack, use the glass I gave you." Jack shrugged when he pulled it away, "Eh, not bad I guess." holding it out for her. Elsa shook her head, "I will have some in a glass." Jack shook his head, "Elsa you are a queen, you can do whatever you want when you aren't in public if you so desire to."

Elsa sighed before taking the bottle he kept waving in front of her. She placed her lips to it before taking a sip. Jack shook his head, "More than that." She sighed her shoulders slumping in defeat as she took another sip. She shook her head at the taste, "Wow that's intense." Jack laughed, "Oh my you are new to this. Hmm we need to experiment, be right back." as he ran out of the room riding through the air. Elsa sighed, she wasn't sure to be scared or excited about what's to come. She just sat there and ate the rest of her food when Jack reappeared with several different bottles. Her eyes widened, "Jack where did you find those?" He shrugged, "I found them in the cellar, now come we need to experiment."

Elsa eyed the bottles nervously, "Jack are you trying to get me drunk?" He grinned, "If it helps lighten the mood for you, sure." as he opened the bottle handing it to her. She carefully took it and took a sip, she nearly choked after she swallowed it, "What the hell was that?" Jack laughed, "Wow, you cursed, it has to be bad." taking it from her reading the label, "Looks like whiskey." She rolled her eyes, "Your turn." Jack shook his head, "Nah I think I will pass on that one." grabbing another bottle of dark liquor. He took the first sip this round, "Not bad, weird though." handing it to her. She hesitated before she placed the tip to her lips and sipping. She swallowed and cringed, "That's just as bad, what was that?" Jack read the label, "Rum."

Elsa shook her head, "I'm good, I don't want any more." making a disgusting face. Jack snickered, "Oh come on, they aren't that bad." holding out both bottles. She glanced at him, he grinned, "Choose your bottle, we will drink some." She rolled her eyes, taking the whiskey bottle, "I can tolerate this one I suppose." He nodded before clanking the bottle next to hers, "Cheers my queen." as he took a swig. She sighed before she just took a decent gulp from it, he throat burned.

* * *

><p>After an hour later, both of their bottles were about halfway. Elsa lay on her bed giggling as she watched Jack try to float in the air, he kept bumping into things. Jack continued to float above her, "Well look at that, didn't know I could get drunk like that." as he hit his head on the ceiling. Elsa laughed, "You look funny Jack." as she stretched on the bed. Jack glanced down at her, "That really hurts." he mock whined. She rolled her eyes, "I feel weird." He carefully as he could tried to land next to her, but stumbled onto the floor, "Ow." as he pulled himself up next to her, "Well you certainly don't look weird."<p>

She smiled, "How would you know, my vision is blurry so I know yours must be." He pulled himself onto the bed hovering over her, pressing his body against hers, "I can see fine thank you. You do not look weird, you look devine." his lips capturing hers. She moaned into the kiss, his lips moving to explore her jaw and neck. She shivered, "Jack!" arching her body in response. Jack pulled back his lips crashing down on hers. His hands yanked her dress up his fingers stroking her core which was blocked by a thin material. Elsa gasped at the touch feeling aroused, she pulled back for air, "You sir, are more brave when drunk." He grinned his fingers slipping around the material slipping into her now wet opening, "And you my queen are more daring when drunk." Elsa arched her back when she felt his finger stroke her insides.

Jack continued a bit before he pulled back, "We should probably get you some rest, that and I don't like the idea of doing this while we are in this state." kissing her cheek. Elsa moaned, "Such a tease you are Jack Frost." rolling onto her side. Jack slipped in behind her his arms draping over her, "Just rest my love, you are going to need it after tonight." his lips kissing her neck. Elsa sighed, "Alright Jack." as she passed out from the alcohol. Jack chuckled and held her for a while longer before he slipped out to clean up the room.

Late into the night, Jack passed out next to Elsa on the bed. Elsa rolled onto her back, sighing in her sleep. Her arms rising to rest above her head, her head turning to bury into her arm. She felt her body respond to a light caress to her arms, fingers tracing her neck line. She gasped when she felt a hand cup her breast slightly. Her back arched with each new touch, her eyes clenched while shut before she slowly opened them. She glanced around seeing nothing. She felt her arms above her head, she went to pull them to her sides but felt them pinned there. She felt her heart pulse, "Jack?" Jack moaned in his sleep. She spoke up, "Jack, somethings wrong."

Jack snapped awake, "What's wrong?" turning to face her. Elsa looked up, "I can't move my hands, I feel like I am being pinned by something." Jack sat himself up, glancing at her arms up to her wrists, his eyes looked confused, "I'm not sure Elsa, try moving, or-" Elsa cried out. Jack's expression changed to worry, "What's wrong?" She cringed, "M-my neck, it felt like something bit me." Jack brushed her hair aside from her neck revealing a red bite mark, "What on earth is happening?" Elsa felt her body jerk in response to something, she whimpered, "Make is stop Jack!" Jack got to his feet and grabbed a bottle, "Something is happening, I need you to sleep, and tell me what you see. I will wake you up afterwards. I promise."

She nodded and felt the sand trickle over her face and she slept, her body limp. She felt her body shift slightly after she was asleep, her eyes fluttered open, only to be face to face with those fearsome yellow eyes. She tried to scream, but felt his mouth upon hers. She tried to turn away, but felt pinned. He parted his lips attacking her neck again, "Finally asleep, was waiting for that." She glanced around seeing his hand holding at her wrists, his body pressed against hers, she was in her bed, but everything around them was dark, the light glowed with a red tint. She felt his free hand caressing her body, "Oh how I have missed you my queen, it took a lot of time to conjure up this energy to be here in your mind in such a manner."

She quivered at his touches, "Why are you doing this?" His stare returned to hers, lips hovering above hers, "I intend to have you by my side once more." She turned her face to the side, "I don't fear my powers any more, you cannot have them." He laughed, "I have no desire for that anymore." his lips pecking her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, "Then what is it you want from me?" He grinned against her skin, his free hand submerging between her now lifted skirt, "I told you, I need you as my queen for when I rule once more." his fingers stroking her. She tried to push her legs against him, but he pressed his body to block her, "Get off of me!" she shouted. He grinned, "You should be used to this, or do you prefer the ice cold touches of Jack Frost between your legs." slipping past her panties.

Elsa jerked her body at his touch, "Stop it!" Pitch slowly pushed past her folds, "I cannot wait for you to be by my side once again, for this to actually be real. And for you to give me what I need." She shuddered feeling her body react against her wishes, "I will never give you anything." managing to bring her knee up knocking his hand away. He grinned, "Oh you will give me what I desire, something that will be powerful no doubt." She glared at him, "If my powers are not what you want, what more power is there?" His grin widened, his face inches away from hers, his lips meeting her ears, his voice whispering, "A new creation of darkness, nightmares and ice, a creation only which you and I can make." his tongue tracing her neck. Elsa cried out, "No, I will never do that for you!" "Oh yes you will, once I have you, it will be done." feeling her body release.

"Elsa wake up!"

She felt her body bolt upright and panting. She glanced around, Jack sat there in front of her with worry. She got to her feet making her way to the bathroom. Jack followed her as she fell to the floor near a bucket, her body rejecting everything she had inside her. Jack knelt down next to her stroking her back as her body shook. She felt disgusted from everything, the alcohol, Pitch's touches, his words, her body jerked as another wave of nausea hit her. Jack spoke gently, "Elsa, are you ok?" She shook her head as she sat herself up, she took a rag nearby wiping her mouth. Jack sighed, "Elsa, I watched you react during your sleep, what happened, what was said?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to relive what just happened. Jack sighed, "Elsa I need to know what he said, I have a pretty damn good idea what he did based on your body movements." his voice changing to an angry tone. She stumbled back leaning against the wall for support, she sighed, "I c-can't Jack." feeling overwhelmed. Jack growled in frustration, "Dammit Elsa, tell me what he wants from you." his voice now raised. Elsa glanced up at him afraid. Jack slumped down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It just hurt me to see what you were doing in response to god knows what he was doing to you." Elsa closed her eyes, "I'm s-sorry Jack, it's just hard to say this."

Jack sighed leaning back against the doorway, "Elsa, we need to know what it is he wants from you. Is it your powers?" She shook her head, "No, he wants something far more worse than that." Jack felt frustrated, "Just tell me what he wants, we have to stop him." She glanced at him, "He wants something that can only happen by being made, or created." Jack looked confused, "What does that have to do with you, what can you possibly make with your powers?" She bit her lips, "Jack, he wants a child from me." as tears slid down her cheeks. Jack's face enraged as he got to his feet, a blast of frost exploded from his staff breaking a wall. Elsa screamed, "Jack, no please don't." blocking her ears from the sounds. Jack felt furious, but was brought back to reality when he heard her scream in terror of him. He stood back in the doorway, glancing down at her shaking form, his voice calmly spoke, "Elsa, so help me, he will not get that from you. I will stop him, I promise."

**Ok that my lovelies is the end of this chapter. I tried to have some fun with the liquor part, but I had to also get out the plot for this story, they have a month or so before hell breaks loose lol. I am still working on this, I just had the idea for the intentions and went with it, I hope I am not disappointing anyone here, but hey lets see what happens lol. So again big thanks to my last reviews and inputs, I just hope to keep everyone satisfied here. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so yeah I am going to get chapter 4 here going, I understand yeah bad things just happened and what not and I agree Jack should have been more understanding, but I got all anger wanting to kick ass happy and that's what happened lol. So yes I will be making sure he does comfort her in this chapter to make up for being an ass last chapter. So as always I do not own these characters.**

Elsa laid on her bed, staring at the wall across from her. Jack sat in a chair next to her, keeping a eye on her. She hasn't said much since she laid down, Jack became worried. He slowly got up from his spot and sat down next to her on the bed. His fingers brushed along the side of her face, she just closed her eyes. Jack sighed, "I'm very sorry Elsa, I should have been more understanding, I didn't mean to go off the way I did." She just nodded her head, burying her face in her pillow. She really didn't want to discuss the matter any further. She already had to make some excuse to Anna after Jack blew a hole in her wall. Anna left in frustration knowing there was more to the story than either of them was telling.

Jack got to his feet, "Elsa, I know this isn't easy for you, but as soon as we can, we need to inform everyone of his intentions." Her body shivered, her voice muffled in the pillows. Jack sighed, "Elsa, I can't hear you when you are talking like that." She shot her face out from the pillow, "I don't care Jack, I don't care what he wants from me. I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore." hurt and anger in her tone. Jack clenched his fist, he hated what Pitch had done to her, he was frustrated with everything. Elsa watched him react, "I'm sorry Jack, I just feel so unclean right now." Jack grunted, "Elsa, I wish I could just take it all away. Just please don't give up on trying to stop this." Elsa sat herself up before getting to her feet, "I never said I was giving up Jack. I was just violated by his sick thoughts and desires, what makes you think I am going to feel anything other than hopeless right now?"

Jack turned away in frustration, she was right and he wasn't being supportive of her. Elsa sighed, "Jack, please, just leave." He turned to face her, "Elsa, wait-" "Just go Jack!" pointing to the door. He slumped before he grabbed his staff and exited. She needed space, he will give it to her. He shut the door behind him, and sat against the door. He couldn't leave her completely alone, she was still in danger as well as vulnerable to temptations. He felt so much anger running through him, he wanted to take his revenge on PItch. He was brought back to reality when he heard her sobbing from the other side, "Elsa, please forgive me, but I will make this right for you."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Jack fell asleep against the door, before he felt a nudge to his foot. He woke up and glanced up to see North standing there. Jack jumped to his feet, "Hey North, what brings you here?" North crossed his arms, "Sandy mentioned I needed to make a visit. He passed by and saw Elsa alone in her room in quite a state. What is going on here Jack?" Jack sighed, "Elsa was visited by Pitch, made his <em>intentions<em> quite clear tonight." his blood boiling again at the thought. North raised an eyebrow, "And what have you learned?" Jack clenched a fist, "He wants a child from her, to create something of great power."

North's expression changed to worry, "He cannot have that, not only will it create something powerful, it could kill Elsa if it happened." Jack's eyes widened, "What!?" North nodded, "We are immortal beings Jack, she is still human regardless of her powers, if she has this child Pitch desires, it could kill her, probably before it's ever born. His abilities are much different than ours, they are dark Jack, darkness destroys anything good." Jack literally felt heartstruck with pain, he felt weak, North grabbed him before he fell, "Easy there Jack, focus now. Now, have you checked on her since you've been out here?" He shook his head, "No, she said she wanted me to leave, I didn't want to upset her further." North smacked him upside the head, "Stupid boy, if Pitch did something like that to her, she is very unstable, why aren't you in there supporting her." he sighed as he knocked and entered the room.

Jack rubbed his head as he slowly followed. Elsa was sitting at her vanity staring in the mirror tears falling down her cheeks. North spoke calmly, "Hey Elsa, things have been brought to my attention. I know its hard to hear this, but know this, we are here for you, always. We will protect you." Elsa didn't even look their way, but nodded. North glanced over at Jack, motioning his head in direction, "I will return to the shop, warn the others, I need for you to stay alert. I will send Sandy to help ease your mind Elsa." as he walked towards the door. Elsa turned to see Jack standing there, North departing. Jack turned his gaze upon Elsa, he calmly approached, "Besides the obvious, how are you feeling?"

Elsa shook her head, "Just tired. I would like to sleep, but I fear the worse will happen again." Jack stood before her, "I will protect you, when Sandy arrives, we will see about having a barrier of some sort to defend against any further mind tricks." gently rubbing her cheek. She nodded, "I want to clean up, I feel so unclean right now." Jack nodded and helped her to her feet, walking her to the bathroom. He carefully drew a bath for her, "Uh warm or cold?" She tried to smile, "Cold please, I can only tolerate heat so much." He nodded making sure it was cold.

Elsa slowly yanked her dress off from earlier, Jack turned to face her, "Right, I will be outside if-" "Stay with me, please." she grasped his hand. He nodded, "Of course." Elsa sighed in relief as she yanked her bandeau off leaving her panties on. Jack yanked his shirt off leaving his boxers on. Elsa turned the water off and stepped in, gasping as the ice water hugged her body. Jack followed behind her and sat himself against the tub, Elsa slid in between him leaning back against him. He gently kissed her head, "Better?" She nodded, eyes closed, "Yeah, a little." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, protecting her, "I will awlays be here for you Elsa, no matter what." She nodded, "I know." resting her head against his shoulder.

After the bath, Elsa got herself settled back into bed, Sandy had just arrived. Jack watched as he flashed signs above his head, Jack nodded, "Just do what you can, but she only wants to rest for a couple more hours." Sandy glanced over at Elsa and smiled, his hands waving his golden sand around before he drifted it above her. She let out a small sigh of relief and was fast asleep. Sandy turned to face Jack, he handed him another bottle. Jack took it, "What's this for?" Sandy flashed signs, Jack looked confused, "I am not following very well." Sandy sighed, he pulled out a note instead. Jack took it and read it, "Much easier to follow." as he read the rest. He raised an eyebrow, "So this is a special sand to assist me in helping her in case she is unable to wake up? I thought you put a barrier up or something?" feeling frustrated again.

Sandy held his hands up in defense, flashing signs again. Jack managed a few, "I understand, but there has to be a better way than just easing her mind." Sandy sighed, flashing more, Jack nodded, "So without Pitch's normal abilities with black sand, you can't really block it?" Sandy nodded, Jack sighed, "Alright, thank you again, perhaps see if Manny can do something, have you spoken with him." Sandy nodded, mentioned in his signs in due time, they will know. Jack grunted, "Alright, well thanks again, I will see you later." Sandy nodded and floated off. He glanced back over at Elsa whom rested with ease. Jack smiled and sat down next to her, he didn't want to leave her side just yet.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, Elsa returned to her normal self as much as possible. Jack was by her side most of the time, which began to frustrate her slightly. She knew Jack meant well, but needed to breathe, "Jack, would you mind if I had Anna walking around with me instead?" Jack glanced at her, "Uh sure, I'm sorry, I've been a tad over protective." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "A tad?" she teased. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok maybe more, but I mean well you know that." She nodded, "I understand Jack, but there hasn't been an incident since-" she paused, "Well we all know that, no need to dwell on it. Besides, I would like to go with Anna and walk the town, you could go take care of a few things with the others if need be."<p>

Jack nodded, "Alright, I shall not be gone for too long, enjoy your day, it seems rather nice today, but-" he grinned mischeviously, "I may have to bring frost early here, it's about that time." She rolled her eyes, "As long as I am not getting the finger pointed at me, I am fine with that. I will see you later." as she walked down the stairs to meet with Anna. Anna was grabbing a cloak when Elsa entered, "Mind if I join you?" Anna glanced up grinning, "Of course you can. Wait-" as she glanced around, "no Jack the body guard?" Elsa shook her head, "No just you and me today." Anna grinned, "Yes! Let's go, I have an idea I have been wanting to do for ages." grabbing her hand.

Elsa was dragged outside to the towns, "Anna slow down, we have the day to ourselves, no need to rush." she laughed. Anna giggled, "I'm sorry, I just want to do this and I haven't had you to myself in a while." releasing her grip. Elsa rubbed her wrist, "I can tell. So where are we going?" Anna smiled, "You'll see soon enough. Come on." heading towards the shops. Elsa just followed behind before they stopped in front of a dress store. Elsa looked confused, "Why are we stopping here?" Anna gave her the are you serious look, "Why else would we stop at THE dress shop?" Elsa glanced back at the shop then back at Anna and shurgged, "You need a new dress?"

Anna threw her head back in frustration, "Oh my, for you Elsa, we are here for you." Elsa felt her eyes widen, "Oh, that." Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh that she says, come on lets go." yanking her inside. Elsa tried to protest, but lost, "Anna seriously, we have more important things to worry about." Anna shook her head, "Nonsense, we are just here to have some girl fun, and get some ideas for the big night." giggling at the thought. Elsa just sat down in a chair, "It's not that big a deal, really." Anna rolled her eyes, "Like hell it isn't, now you sit there, I'll be back." Elsa sighed noting manners and language, but knew Anna wasn't listening anyways.

Elsa got up and glanced around, she really had never been dress shopping before. She traced along the many designs and patterns on dresses. Anna bursted back in with a pile, "Alright, that should do it to start." Elsa's mouth went dry, "To start?" Anna sat the pile down and pulled Elsa into a room, "Alright, strip woman." closing the curtains. Elsa sighed before yanking at her laced bodice, "You know, I could help pick this stuff out." a small chuckle escaping her lips. Anna chirped, "Yeah I know, I just want you to humor me. Here try this first." tossing it through the curtains. Elsa sighed and grabbed the gown, "Alright, but only for you Anna." as she began to pull the dress on.

Several dozen dresses later, Elsa tugged on the last one, "Anna, come on, I am very tired right now. I am sure I have tried on half the store by now." she whined slightly. Anna laughed, "Give or take a few, you may just have, but I am sure this is the one, it has to be." Elsa pulled the sleeves on, "Anna, I need another hand with the lacing." opening the curtain, her back to her. Anna giggled, "It's not that many, just above the waist." yanking at the string. Elsa gasped, "Geeze Anna not so tight." Anna laughed, "Not my fault you are so skinny." tying it up. Anna backed out, "Now lets see."

Elsa turned and came out, stepping back up on the center stand, Anna helped pull the gown down to show the flow, "Oh my, I LOVE it!" Elsa glanced down, "It is nice." The gown had an open back, with patterned sleeves on her arms, the front was trimmed with what appeared to be swirled designs, almost like the frost Jack left behind. The bottom of the gown hugged her waist and part way down her legs before it swooped outwards. Anna bounced, "This has to be the one." Elsa blushed at her reflection in the mirror, "It is nice Anna, but I'd rather make my own gown, plus I feel really exposed in my back." she laughed. Anna giggled, "Show your hot self woman, it's not a bad thing. Besides, I am sure Jack would love to see you in anything." she winked.

"See who in what?"

Both girls jumped when they heard his voice, Anna turned to face, "Jack, what are you doing here? You can't see." she approached pushing him back. He chuckled, "Can't see what?" Elsa shrugged, "Anna it's only bad luck before the wedding, and this isn't the dress." Anna pouted, "But still, not suppose to look right now." Jack glanced back in the room, spotted Elsa standing in the gown, his mouth dropping literally. Anna laughed, "Oh I think this has to be it, Jack is frozen." unable to contain her laughter. Elsa blushed, "No, I want my dress to fit my style." as she turned to to go back and change. Jack immediately stopped her by grabbing her hand, Anna giggled, "I'll give you two a minute." backing out.

Jack turned her to face him, "Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful you are?" Elsa's face turned a new shade of red, turning her gaze away from his. Jack brought her back onto the center stand, he circled her. She felt uneasy with his eyes directly on her, "Why so ashamed Elsa? You look amazing." She bit her lip, "You know I am not one for showing off in this manner." Jack rolled his eyes stopping in front of her, floating off the ground, "You are my beautiful and loving queen, don't ever think of yourself any less." kissing her lips gently. Elsa sighed into the kiss, before pulling back, "I thought you were keeping busy?" she smiled.

Jack shrugged, "I was, but had to just check in on you once before I left again, and I am really glad I did." his hands traveling against her bare back. Elsa blushed, "Jack, not in here." feeling his lips against her neck. He just grinned before pulling back, "I know, still fun with all the risks around, makes it more exciting. Well I won't keep you long, I will be back later, or sooner if you need me." pecking her cheek. She nodded, "Thank you Jack. I will see you later." watching him leave the room. She sighed turning to go back and change, Anna bounced back in, "Oh yes, Jack is totally on my side with the dress." Elsa just laughed, "I am the one who has the final say Anna." closing the curtains.

Anna sat down, "I know, but hey we can both fight til the end for this one." laughing. Elsa shook her head, glancing back in the small mirror inside. The idea of all this happening to her was new, but she did like the idea of it all. Someone she was destined to be with, and make her the happiest. The look on Jack's face in just one of these gowns, a smile spread on her lips. She ran her fingers over the gown once more, before she started unlacing it.

_Mmm, I definitely approve._

Elsa gasped when she head the whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes, sighing, not happening she thought to herself. She continued to remove the dress.

_Keep telling yourself that, but then again, I don't mind the show._

She froze where she stood. Her breathing quickened slightly.

_Aw, don't stop now, just getting interesting._

She cringed at his taunting words. She thought back on what Sandy had shown her, how to try and block him.

_I can take a hint, but know this, your time is running out. I will see you very soon._

She glanced around her, she looked back in the mirror, yellow eyes stared from behind her. She yelped as they vanished completely. Anna yanked the curtains open, "Elsa what's wrong?" Elsa shook her head, "It's nothing, just pinched my back unlacing this dress." not wanting to stress her sister. Anna rolled her eyes, "If you needed help Elsa, all you had to do was ask." chuckling as she yanked the remainder of the lacing off. She helped her sister out of it, "There, now get dressed, I'm starving." closing the curtains behind her. Elsa quickly yanked the dress over her head and fixed herself up. Running her hands through her hair to fix it slightly, she opened the curtains and hopped out.

Anna bounced out of her chair, "Good, how does pasta sound?" Elsa nodded with a smile, she just wanted to get out of the shop and get her mind off of her previous encounters. Anna smiled, "Great, lets go eat." dragging Elsa out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Elsa collapsed onto the bed. Anna knew just how to spend a whole day out just doing anything. She rolled onto her back sighing, "What a day." kicking her shoes off. Anna managed to buy more things for herself, Elsa just bought herself a book to add to her collection. She brought her feet to her hands as she rubbed them, she hadn't walked so much in one day and her feet ached. She heard a chuckle from the balcony, she glanced up to see Jack standing there, "Rough day?" She nodded, "Just a tiring one, Anna knows how to shop all day, it was all I could do to keep up with her." she laughed.<p>

Jack entered and sat down next to her, "Here, relax." as he rubbed her feet for her. Elsa sighed and laid back on the bed, "Thanks." Jack smiled, "Don't mention it. I take it you had a good day though?" She nodded, "I did, how was yours?" Jack shrugged, "It went, but I will be busy this evening, got to go put some wintry fun out there for you." grinning down at her. She shrugged, "Doesn't bother me any." feeling relaxed. Jack grinned as he worked at her ankles, "Things seem to be ok, spoke with North. They talked with Manny, but as always, he's himself. He took note of the warning, said he will figure something out. Unfortunately, all we can really do is just prepare for Pitch's break out. There really isn't a way to stop him."

Elsa sighed, "So that's it then, do nothing until he comes out and takes over?" Jack shrugged, "Not unless we take him out and utterly destroy him, which could back fire. That and Manny decides his real fate, we can't just kill him off, it's not what we do. Though it is tempting." Elsa nodded, "Not even banish him somewhere far away?" Jack shrugged, "Manny decides what happens, he wants to try and reason with Pitch I suppose."

_Like that will ever happen._

Elsa's eyes shot around the room, Jack glanced at her, "Something wrong?" She shook her head, "No, thought I heard something." laying back down. Jack nodded as he worked on her legs, "You seem tense, my queen, think I can help you relax more?" She shivered as his touch became more serious, rising higher up her legs. She moaned at his touch as he stroked her inner thighs, "Is that a yes?" She gasped as his fingers barely grazed her core. Jack grinned, "Hmm, I think I heard a response-" his fingers retreating back down slowly teasing, "but I didn't quite catch it." Elsa shuddered as heat pooled through her body. His fingers rising slowly up again, his thumb pressing against her clit, "Could you repeat that?" he teased.

Elsa arched her back in response, "Yes Jack." he rotated his thumb. Jack nodded as he leaned himself over her, "As you wish." his lips pecking hers. She brought her hands up running her fingers along his cheek. Jack nudged her legs apart with his knee and pressed his thumb firmly against her. She moaned at the touch, he slid his fingers up higher, slipping her skirt up, Jack ran his fingers along her bare stomach. She gasped when she felt frost swirl around her navel, across her hip, before it turned down under her pantie line. She felt the frost slowly reach the tip of her sex, her breathing increased, it itched between her folds before wrapping around her hardened nub. Jack watched as her body reacted to the touch of his frost, her eyes holding a lustful gaze. Jack grinned and with another tap it was gone, "More?" Her mouth parted slightly as she nodded, "Yes."

He leaned down capturing her lips, his hands freezing her skirt tearing it away. He grasped under her knee yanking her leg up along his side, pressing himself against her. She moaned feeling his hardened member against her core. His lips attacking her neck and collar bone area, Elsa rolled her hips against him. Jack groaned, "If this is too much for you Elsa, let me know." She whispered, "I'm ok Jack, I'm with you." kissing his head. Jack pulled himself up gazing into her eyes, "Ok." kissing her lips gently.

Elsa pulled back to catch her breath, feeling his fingers graze her sex again. Jack nipped at her exposed neck, chills ran up her spine.

_So this is what you prefer my queen._

Her eyes shot open, her heart fluttered. She glanced around seeing nothing.

_He won't satisfy you like I can._

She sat herself up out from under Jack. He glanced at her, "Elsa, what's wrong?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Jack, I can't." He sat himself back, "It's ok Elsa, I understand." She nodded, feeling sick to her stomach again. He watched her, "Are you ok?" She shook her head, "I feel lightheaded."

_For your sake, I hope that is true._

She shuddered feeling overwhelmed with his voice only she can hear, and Jack unable to help her. She felt a familiar wave of nausea again and she ran to her bathroom. Jack watched as she ran and slowly followed, he stood above her running circles over her back. She rejected everything, she coughed slightly before wiping her mouth with a rag. She sat herself up and got to her feet. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry Elsa, I shouldn't have pushed you." She glanced at him, "It's not you Jack, please don't think that." as she walked past him. Jack followed her out, he watched as she laid back on the bed. He sat next to her, covering her up, "Just rest my love." She nodded, "Stay with me, please. Just wake me when dinner is ready. I promised Anna I will be there." He nodded, "Of course." stroking her hair to the side.

Elsa just closed her eyes, wanting to just forget Pitch entirely, to focus on the day she had spent with Anna and Jack. She just felt Jack stroking her head gently trying to keep her calm and relaxed. Soon she passed out and Jack got up, he sat himself in a corner lost in thought. Trying to figure out all that just happened, a small breeze hit him before he felt something hit him hard. Jack toppled over to his side, "What the-" "Let's you and me have some fun for once." the voice cooed. Jack glanced over seeing Pitch standing there, but not completely there.

**Ok yeah that has to be a sucky chapter if I do say so myself, but hey lets just add a cliff hanger and make it even more suckier lol. At least this will give me something new to do for next chapter. Anyways, just hit me up with a review if you would like, let me know what you think. Also, I have been debating back and forth with what I want to do, I am torn between them as far as the ideas go, but I believe I have finally chose what will happen. I think it will be good and more drama and fights and all that glorious stuff lol. So yeah until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok time for chapter 5! Not really gonna say much, I am just going to have some fun and change things up a bit here lol. Yes I can be evil like that and yes I do like to at times lol So without any further discussion here, time for chapter 5. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack stumbled to the side glaring back at Pitch who stood there grinning. Jack got to his feet, "So the coward finally decides to show his face to one of us." Pitch laughed, "Stupid boy, you should know better than to meddle with my affairs, but I can honestly say I will enjoy this." Jack held his staff aimed at Pitch, "Oh you have no idea Pitch." he growled shooting ice his way. Pitch shrugged it off, Jack looked utterly confused, "Oh did I mention, I'm untouchable in this state?" Jack glared, "Still cowering I see, can't fight face to face, afraid of getting beaten again." he mocked. Pitch doubled over in laughter, "Oh Jack, I will be free from my imprisonment, and it will be soon. I do look forward to your pathetic efforts to actually try to defeat me, makes it more fun for me to watch her scream at the sight of you."

Jack glanced back at Elsa, whom was still passed out, he glared back at Pitch, but he vanished. He glanced around him on high alert, "Again with the hiding, tell me why the 'nightmare king' hides, are you that afraid?" Another blow and Jack fell to the ground grasping his side, Pitch emerged from the shadow on the wall grinning, "Oh how fun this is, I only wish she could see this." as he hovered near her. Jack glanced over, shooting more frost his way, "You stay away from her." Pitch grinned, "What struck a nerve have I?" his finger trailing along her face, she winced. Jack got to his feet running over to them, Pitch glared back knocking him onto his back. Jack huffed, Pitch stood over him, "Again with the anger Jack, I swear this won't end well for you." pressing his foot to his chest.

Jack gasped from the pressure, "I swear you touch her again, I'll personally kill you." Pitch chuckled, "That's the spirit Jack, let it all out. Let's see what becomes of you when darkness enters your conscious." morphing a shadow spear. Jack eyed feeling the tip now pushing against his chest, "What say you Jack, shall we find out, or should I just kill you now and then I won't have to deal with her running back to you." pushing it into his chest slightly. Jack cried out slightly from the stabbing pain. Pitch grinned, "This is showing you too much mercy I think." pulling it out, Jack grunted. Pitch kicked his heel to Jack's face, knocking him back. Jack yelped from pain rolling onto his side.

Elsa heard Jack and woke up with a start, she glanced over to see Jack onto his side, spitting out something red. She panicked and got to her feet, "Jack what's wrong?" Jack held his hand up, "No, stay back, n-not safe." She sat there confused, Jack yelped out again when Pitch kicked him in the side knocking him onto his back again. Elsa panicked, "Jack what is happening?" Jack gasped his hands clutching at his side. Elsa screamed when she saw a gash appear across his chest, she ran to his side, "No Jack, please." Jack glanced up at her, his vision fogging, Pitch just laughed, "Fun isn't it Jack, she can't see me this round, only you. Welcome to her nightmare." as he disappeared.

Jack clutched the gash, tears pooling from Elsa's eyes, "What do I do Jack?" trying to put pressure with her own hands on the wound. Jack sputtered blood, "Get-h-help-" his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Elsa screamed for someone to help.

* * *

><p>Back at the shop, North was chatting with Bunny about further plans, when the moon blasted light into the room straight for the globe. They both glanced over at the globe, it was beaming over Arrendale, the color was red. North jumped to his feet, "Let's go, something is wrong." Bunny nodded as North grabbed a snow globe and they both jumped through landing in the castle. They ran to Elsa's chambers, as they got closer, they heard her screaming for help. They burst into the room, North's expression became worried, "What happened?" as he approached Jack. Elsa stammered, "I don't know-woke up to see him hurt-so much blood." her body shaking. North moved her aside, "Bunny take care of her, I'll deal with Jack."<p>

Bunny approached pulling her back, "It's ok darlin' he's in good hands, come talk with me." She just stared down at her bloodied hands and followed Bunny. He sat her down on the bed, he hopped over to the bathroom and brought out rags and water, "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Elsa couldn't keep her mind off of Jack while North worked. Bunny snapped his finger, "Hey, look at me, focus on me, Jack is fine." as he brought her gaze upon him. He carefully cleaned the blood from her hands, "There we go, all done, now do you remember what happened?" She nodded, "I woke up, he was on the ground hurt, I tried to approach, he said it wasn't safe, then he received the wound from something, I don't know what. I'm sure it was Pitch, but why attack him?"

Bunny shrugged, "I don't know, but we will find out. How's it going North?" not even glancing over. North huffed, "Almost done. Jack I need you to stay awake and finish healing yourself now. He should be ok,as long as I can keep him awake long enough to finish frosting over his wound." as kept tapping Jack's cheek to keep him focused. Bunny nodded, "Gotcha." Elsa glanced around Bunny, but he stopped her, "Eh, not yet love. Did you have any nightmares?" trying to keep her distracted and get any further information out her. She shook her head, "No just was resting from previous encounters." staring down at her feet. North came over cleaning his hands, "There, that should do it, he's going to be sore for a while, will need to have Sandy take a look at it. Definitely looks like one of Pitch's marks." as he went back over and hoisted Jack up and sat him on the bed.

Elsa moved over, she eyed him carefully, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." North patted her shoulder, "Elsa, it's not your fault, Pitch did this on his own accord. He wanted to hit us, warn us most likely. I fear that he is much stronger than we are giving him credit for. The fact that he was able to strike us in this manner, including what he has done to you, without physically being here, frightens me so." rubbing his beard. Bunny nodded, "I agree mate, this is some scary stuff, Manny must see reason that Pitch must be destroyed." clenching his fists. North shook his head, "It is for Manny to decide, we cannot kill just because, that would make us no better than Pitch."

Bunny growled, "Stop reminding me." as he slumped against the bed post. Elsa just sat there in silence, watching Jack lay there unconscious. North grasped her shoulder gently, "Don't worry Elsa, we will stand by, until Jack can wake up. Hopefully he will be able to tell us more." She nodded, "Thank you North." North nodded with a smiled, "Bunny, I will stay here first, notify Sandy I need him to stop by and check Jack over. Also, warn Tooth of today's events. I will call you if needed." Bunny nodded and headed off. North glanced down, "You should probably change from those dirty clothes, don't worry I will stay with him." She nodded and got to her feet. She quickly went into her closet and grabbed new clothes before entering her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat by Jack's side most of the days, Anna didn't question anything, just helped her sister take care of things during her absence. Tooth came in for her round, "Good morning Elsa, how are you feeling?" Elsa glanced up from a book she was reading, trying to smile, "I'm fine, thank you." Tooth nodded, "Glad to hear, anything change while we were gone?" Elsa shook her head setting her book to the side, "I'm afraid not. Why won't he wake up, it's been two days and no signs of him waking up." Tooth sat down on the opposite side of her, "I'm not sure Elsa, Sandy checked for anything that he could think of that Pitch could have done. Pitch really did something to him, but nothing that we are able to detect."<p>

Elsa sighed, "Then why isn't Manny here to help? He's supposed to be this great mysterious being, why can't he help Jack?" her voice shaking. Tooth shook her head, "Even I can't answer that Elsa, I wish I could." Elsa stared down at Jack's sleeping form, "I wish I could just take his place, he doesn't deserve this." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Neither do you Elsa, no one does. That is why we must stop Pitch, to end this." Elsa got to her feet, "A lot of good that did us last time." as she walked to her bathroom, "Please excuse me, I am going to freshen up a bit." Tooth nodded with a sigh, "Of course. I'll be right out here."

Elsa entered her bathroom shutting the door behind her. She then yanked off her dress she was in since yesterday. She feared leaving him alone, but knew Tooth was present. She drew some water and just scrubbed herself clean with a cloth. She didn't want to waste much time, in case Jack woke up. She dried off and pulled a dress her sister left for her yesterday on. She pulled out a glass bottle of perfume and sprayed lightly to her wrists before dabbing her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair not really wanting to bother with it much so she just left it down. She went to leave, but felt her body yanked back the other way before she felt her back pressed back against the door, a dark hand covering her mouth.

Elsa felt panic, but unable to yell for Tooth. The other hand grasped her hand that was trying to go for the door knob, "Easy there my queen, no need to cause an alarm." his voice cooed in her ear. She turned her face to the side, his hand still holding firm against her mouth. He grinned, "Will you behave if I let go?" She glared at him, he chuckled, "I thought as much," his hand forming a black strip across her lips, "Can't say I enjoy having just a single hand to use, which you have me occupied with as well," his other hand releasing another black strip pinning it to the door. She gasped at the feeling, he grinned, "There that's better, now I am sure you are curious about a few things."

She just glared at him, he nodded, "Of course you are, how silly of me. I was just paying my queen a visit, I grow ever so stronger as the days continue to pass to the night of the lunar eclipse." his lips pressing against her jaw. She cringed, extending her leg to kick at him, but it went right through. Pitch just laughed, "Didn't Jack tell you that I am untouchable in this new state?" Elsa just growled at the mention of his name, Pitch grinned, "Oh that's right, he's still unconscious. Guess Jack wasn't as tough as he thought he was." Elsa turned her gaze away from him, he smirked as his lips found her neck, "Are we agitated my queen? Unable to touch me, but I can touch you, must be very agrivating for you." his hands slipping around her waist, "Oh I do enjoy listening to her heart beat faster out of fear."

Elsa just stood there, unable to do anything. Pitch slid his hands up along her sides and back down, one dipping back and around grasping her leg yanking it up against his side, "Soon my queen, you will be able to touch me back, I look forward to it." kissing her cheek. She just shivered at his touch, she could feel him, but couldn't at the same time. Pitch paused a second, his expression changing, "And what do we have here?" He tugged at her bodice slightly, kneeling before her. She felt her breathing increase, feeling her bodice parting, bare flesh appearing. Pitch yanked the material aside, his finger tips brushing along her pale stomach, "Mmm, that is interesting."

She looked down at him unsure of his intentions, he glared back up at her, his yellow eyes no longer holding dominance, but anger. He stood back up his hand slipped up around her neck, she felt a cry catch in her throat, his face very close to hers, "Oh my dear queen, you have been very disobedient to your king." his grip tightening. Elsa tried using her free hand to pull him off, but she couldn't. Pitch chuckled, "No matter, I can still have what I want. Slight change in plans, but in the end, I guess it will have to do." releasing his hold of everything on her. Elsa fell to the floor, gasping for air, her voice choked, "S-stay away from me."

Pitch grinned, "Tik tok my queen, I will be returing for you." as he evaporated into the shadows. Elsa ran her fingers along where his grasp was wincing, "T-Tooth, help me please." she called out. The door burst open and Tooth fluttered in glancing around, "Elsa what's the matter?" seeing her on the floor. Tooth helped her up, Elsa just yanked her clothes back on right, "It was Pitch, he came back." Tooth's eyes widened her hand covering her mouth with a gasp, "Elsa your neck, what did he do?" before approaching to examin her skin. Elsa winced slightly at her gently touch, "I made him angry, I don't know how, I couldn't do anything back to him."

Tooth shivered, "Too creepy, we should tell North what happened. He needs to know." as she helped Elsa out of the bathroom. Elsa sat down next to Jack, Tooth stood near her, "Did he do anything else, say anything?" She shook her head, "No just had intentions, but he stopped, said I was very disobedient to him." Tooth's brow furrowed, "Odd, I don't understand why he would-Elsa are you ok?" glancing at her. Elsa nodded, "I feel fine, just light headed, perhaps from when he almost choked me to death." Tooth nodded, "Yes, or course, perhaps that has something to do with it. Why don't you lay down, I will send for North."

Elsa nodded, she crawled into her large bed next to Jack. Tooth fluttered out off the balcony. Elsa rolled onto her side to face Jack. Her fingers traced his face gently, caressing his snow white skin. She sighed leaning in close to him, "Please come back to me Jack, I'm so afraid." kissing his lips gently. She pulled back and kissed his forehead before laying next to him. She laid her head against his chest, "I need you Jack. I love you." She felt his chest rise and fall in a steady rythym of his breathing. She nearly jumped away when she felt a hand brush her shoulder. She gasped as she sat herself up glancing down at him, "Jack?"

His body groaned slightly, she brushed her fingers across his cheek, "Jack?" His eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision blurry. He winced slightly before his voice cracked, "H-hey." She carefully wrapped herself around him hugging him, "Oh Jack, you're ok." She felt him chuckled, "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" She sat herself back up, "Seriously Jack, you've been knocked out for the past two days. Don't ever scare me like that again." Jack sighed, "Wow, can't say I've had that happen before." slowly pulling himself up. He winced slightly from being to stiff, "Oh man, I feel aweful."

Elsa giggled, "Well at least you don't look aweful." kissing his cheek. Jack grinned, "Two days and all I get was that, come here my queen." pulling her into a deep kiss. She sighed feeling any thought of being afraid just disappear. Jack pulled her close, Elsa pulled back to catch her breath as she dropped back onto the bed, "Whoa, talk about making me even more light headed." Jack leaned over her "More light headed?" his eyes widened at the sight of her neck, "Fuck Elsa what happened to you?" his finger brushing against her skin. Elsa sunk into the bed, "Uh, well, I made Pitch angry moments ago, not sure how though, Tooth went to get North."

BANG.

Both of them jumped, Elsa sighed, "I guess that would be him." Jack flopped back onto the bed, "I can't believe this." feeling angry. Elsa rolled over to face him, "Jack please, it's ok, he left. Please don't be like this after just waking up." The door opened, North entered followed by Tooth. They both noticed Jack awake, "Ah good, nice to see you've recovered Jack. Elsa, come here dear." Elsa nodded and got to her feet and approached. North glanced her over, checked her neck sighing, "Pitch must have been really upset to have hurt you like this, especially since he really isn't physically here." Jack got up slowly, stumbling a bit, "So what now North? Manny still hasn't mentioned anything further about all of this?"

North sighed, "Jack, stop questioning things, we aren't meant to understand everything he does." sitting down. Jack growled, "Well perhaps we should just go to him then." North shook his head, "Not sure if that's entirely possible my friend." The balcony doors fluttered open, Sandy appeared flashing signs about the moon. North glanced over, "Slow down my friend, what's the matter?" Sandy nodded and flashed new signs above his head, saying Manny sent him to inform everyone, that Elsa is to be protected at all costs, that Manny will do what he can to stop Pitch. North glanced back at Elsa before back to Sandy, "I understand we must protect Elsa, but why did Manny make it a more higher priority my friend?"

Sandy flashed more signs, Jack watched in confusion, "North, I only caught most of that, what's he saying?" North's eyes grew large, he glanced back at Elsa and approached. Elsa flinched slightly when he stopped in front of her, he glanced down at her, "Do as Manny says, she must be protected at all costs." Jack stood there, "North what is happening, why is she in so much more danger than before?" North turned to face him, "Because Jack, she is with child."

**Ok so yeah that is what's gonna happen lol. I again leave a wonderful cliff hanger, but hey it helps me to get something written at least in my next chapter. I read some reviews and have to say I am pleased that everyone is enjoying this :) I hope this will continue to please everyone, and hey the plot just got even more exciting YAY. Anywho, drop me a review if you would like, and as always see you next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok wow I will definitely get on this chapter to lessen any confusion lol, that and I am about to lose my laptop on monday so I have to get this going before I can't post a chapter until I get it back lol. So yeah this chapter is going to explain some more and what not. I don't want to give anything further out just yet, you will all just have to read and see what happens :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa stood there at a complete loss for words. The silence in the room wasn't helping her either. North rested his hands on her shoulders, "Elsa, do not be afraid, we will protect you and this child." She nodded slowly, everything was running through her mind. North turned to face Jack who also stood there in shock. North rolled his eyes, "Well stop standing there boy and get over here and comfort the mother of your child." Jack shook his head out of his trance, he approached Elsa calmly. North motioned for everyone to give them a moment and they left them. Elsa felt her body shake slightly, Jack wrapped his arms around her.

Jack just pulled her close to him, "Elsa, it's going to be ok, I promise." She couldn't help by choke back a sob, she was terrified now. Jack just rubbed her back gently, "Elsa, what are your thoughts, please don't be afraid to talk to me." She pushed back whiping her eyes, "It's not that I'm not happy Jack, I'm thrilled actually, but having Pitch wanting to take this from us, I am terrified. Not to mention what my kingdom will think of me as their queen, with child and no king, no marriage, I will be such a disgrace." Jack sighed, "Hey, don't ever think that of yourself, you are not a disgrace. We are engaged Elsa, we can fix that easily, no one will have anything negative to say about it. As for Pitch, I will never allow him to take this away from us, neither will the rest of the Guardians, and looks like Manny as well."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her hugging herself, "He can't take this child, I fear what he may do." Jack took her chin into his hand and had her look at him, "Elsa, we won't let that happen. I refuse to let our child fall into his hands." his other hand gently placing it over her stomach. Elsa placed her hand over his, "I know, but Jack what are we going to do now?" Jack shrugged, "Enjoy the moment while we can would be nice, but we still need to talk with North. There are a few things needing to be discussed about this." She nodded, "It's all so strange for me, never thought this would ever happen to me." Jack grinned, "Likewise my love." kissing her head gently.

He tugged at her hand, "Come on, lets get find them and figure out our next plan." walking them over to the door. They went down stairs and back outside, they knew the west side of the palace would be where they were located based on last time's encounters. They entered and saw Bunny had arrived along with the rest of the Guardians. North got up, "Ah there you two are, everything better now?" Jack nodded, "Yes, but now lets get this conversation over with." Bunny punched Jack in the arm, "Congrats again mate, should be fun seeing you as a dad." Jack rolled his eyes, "I'd be great at it and you know it." Tooth smiled, "It's so wonderful to hear." clapping her hands.

North nodded, "It is indeed good news, but as we all know, we are not safe as long as Pitch is still intending to return. Sandy has informed me Manny's intentions, he will do what he can to keep Pitch locked away, to help protect Elsa and the baby. This lunar eclipse will occur in just about less than three weeks, it will still weaken us, Pitch is still likely to escape." Everyone nodded. Jack clenched his fist, "Then there must be a way we can hide and protect Elsa, I'm sure Manny could provide some assistance with this." Sandy flashed signs, North nodded, "Sandy's right, even if Manny was able to help hide her, Pitch will find her with Manny in his weakened state. We've been underestimating Pitch from the beginning, and by far that has proven dangerous."

Bunny spoke up, "What exactly does Pitch want with a child? I mean he had intentions of trying to have one himself with her, but now that it's not going to happen, what does he intend to do with this one? Not to mention, couldn't this child still kill her" Elsa gasped at the thoughts, Jack squeezed her hand in reassurance. North shrugged, "According to what Manny has informed us with, if Pitch were able to capture Elsa before this child is born, he could easily manipulate it. This child will be born of both immortal and mortal beings of great powers of frost, ice and snow, if Pitch used his darkness while she still carried, the child will become even more dangerously powerful."

Elsa hugged her stomach protectively, "No, that can't happen." Jack held her close, "It won't Elsa, I promise." North nodded, "Manny intends to try something to protect the child until it's born. To keep Pitch from doing anything harmful like that, even if we are weakened, Pitch won't be able to do his tricks." Elsa nodded, "And what will become of me if I carry this child, Bunny mentioned it could kill me, is that true?" North sighed, "It could, but being that it wasn't created for original purposes, Manny feels confident that you will survive this.." Elsa nodded, Jack sighed, "That is a relief to hear." feeling less tense. Elsa felt calmer too, but still feared Pitch's manipulative ideas.

North cleared his throat, "Well, when we know more of when Manny will be providing his protection, I think it's best we continue preparing for the eclipse. Jack you stay close to her, keep her and that child safe." Jack nodded, "You know I will. Let's go Elsa." as he tugged her back outside. Once outside, Elsa sighed, "I needed this, fresh air. Felt a little to stuffy from everything." feeling the cool breeze. Jack smiled, "I know what you mean. So now what my queen?" She shrugged, "Well perhaps we should go find Anna and Kristoff, they need to be brought up on everything." Jack nodded, "Would you like to go alone on this one or-" "Oh no Jack, you are definitely joining me on this one." she smiled pulling him alongside her. Jack laughed, "As long as I don't get smacked, I am ok with it."

* * *

><p>They found Anna and Kristoff in their private apartment on the opposite side of the palace that Elsa had made for them when they were married. Elsa knocked on the door and Anna opened it with a squeal, "Oh Elsa, what brings you by? Any further information on the big wedding day?" Elsa smiled, "Oh that will be put on hold for a while, may we come in?" Anna nodded and tugged them both in, "Of course, please sit." Kristoff entered the living room, "Can I get you anything?" They both shook their heads, Elsa sat down, "No thank you, just wanted to bring you up on what's going on."<p>

Anna nodded, "Great, what's the plan, what's happened since the, you know strange night where Jack was all wounded." Elsa bit her lip, "How to put this, I uh-" Anna watched her fumbled with her words. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I am definitely no good at this kind of thing." Anna watched the two of them, her eyes widened, "Oh gods Elsa, are you-" covering her mouth. Elsa glanced at her, "Depends on what you are referring to." looking slightly uncomfortable now, not sure what her sister would think of this.

Anna bounced from her seat squealing more knocking a vase over in the prosses. Kristoff tried to save it, but it shattered, "What on earth are you women talking about, what's going on?" looking utterly confused. Anna glanced back at Kristoff, "Are you serious? Elsa is PREGNANT!" play slapping him on the shoulder. Elsa felt heat rise to her cheeks, Jack just stood behind her. Anna calmed herself before throwing herself onto Elsa into a hug. Elsa nearly fell out of the chair, "Goodness Anna, calm down." chuckling. Anna pulled back grinning, "I'm sorry Elsa, I am just so happy for you guys. Finally my wish has been answered to see the two of you making gorgeous babies."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, Jack choked on his laughing fit, "Anna, seriously that was your biggest wish?" Anna shrugged, "Hey I'm just saying its going to be true, just about time." Elsa rolled her eyes, "You say it like it has been a lifetime for this wait." Anna smirked, "When it deals with you, yeah it can feel like it. Oh I am just so happy for you." Kristoff nodded and smiled as well, "Same here, but I hate to be the one to break the mood here, what of Pitch though? I assume he is still waiting for his time to arrive." Jack cleared his throat, "He is, he's also made it clear that he wants this child for his own uses."

Anna clenched her fist about to punch something, Kristoff stopped her, "Easy Anna." Anna huffed, "That bastard can burn in hell, no way is he going to be allowed this." Elsa muttered, "Language Anna." Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh you are definitely thinking the same thing don't go all proper etiquets on me woman." sitting back down. Elsa sighed, "I know, sorry, it's just habit." Anna shrugged, "Always will be, but besides that, what are we to do to stop Pitch?" Jack shrugged, "Just keep prepaing everyone for the lunar eclipse, Manny is going to do what he can to keep Pitch at bay, as well as use his abilities to protect the baby so Pitch is unable to use his tricks on it." Anna nodded, "Sounds like a plan to start, what can we do to hide her, there has got to be a way."

Elsa shrugged, "Hiding isn't going to stop Pitch from finding me somehow." Anna rolled her eyes, "Even then so, it could at least prolong it some, give us a chance to fight him off, instead of just handing you over." Jack nodded, "We will work that out soon, for now, we are just trying what we can to keep Pitch remained locked up, but this lunar eclipse will weaken us. All of us." Anna looked over at Jack, "For how long?" Jack shrugged, "Not entirely sure just yet, long enough for Pitch to escape and do his damage to us. He could easily kill us if we are not careful. We fear if he does escape, what he may be able to do to Manny, if the worst happens, then we are no more."

Elsa felt her hear sank, she hated hearing what she already knew. Anna leaned over and grasped her hand, "Hey, Elsa, it's going to alright. We will all do what we can to end this. Just right now, try and be happy for what time we do have before then." trying to get her sisiter to smile. Elsa just sighed and forced a smile, "I know Anna, when the time does come, I would like to evacuate the town to someplace more safer if possible. I have no idea what his intentions are besides what we already know, but I do not want my kingdom harmed." Anna nodded, "I understand, we are making preparations for the people. This past week we've gotten shelters started and could actually use both yours and Jack's powers to help seal them more securely."

Jack and Elsa nodded, "We will do what we can. Well we will leave you two and carry on with other matters." as Elsa stood from her seat. Anna did too and hugged her, "Besides everything, I am so happy for you both, you deserve it." Elsa smiled, "Thank you Anna, I will see you around." as she and Jack made their way out.

Elsa walked back to the main side of the palace, Jack floated behind her, "You ok Elsa?" breaking the awkward silence. She nodded, "Yes Jack, just a lot on my mind right now. Just would like to go take care of a few things I have neglected these past few days is all. Even get things ready for my kingdom's safety, as well as keep them informed on everything." Jack nodded, "Alright, well lets go take care of that and after that you need to rest." Elsa sighed, "Jack I will be fine, I don't want to be stressed or fussed over now because of me carrying this child." Jack nodded, "I understand, but still you don't need to stress yourself out any further, not good for you you know."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh my dear king, how do you know so much all of a sudden about this sort of thing?" Jack smirked, "Hey I have been around for 300 years now my queen." snagging her wrist pulling her back to him. She felt herself pushed up against him, "Yet you still act like a child at times?" she teased. Jack smirked, "And yet you are the one marrying me, so that makes you no different than me." leaning in capturing her lips. She just sighed and leaned further into the embrace. His hand slipped up and cupped her cheek before pulling back allowing them both some air. She just rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "Yes I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack grinned down at her kissing her forehead, "Come on my queen, perhaps you can start teaching me things I will be needing to know once I am officially your king." tugging her hand down the hall towards her study.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Elsa and Anna managed to get everything ready for the kingdom to the best of their abilities. The Guardians continued to keep the peace and happiness alive, as well as keep enough weapons to fight back against Pitch and his nightmares while they are powerless. Elsa was resting on her bed, now feeling the side effects of the pregnancy a bit more. Jack just sat by her side to keep her safe, "Any better love?" She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, just feel weak at times, must be the whole powers thing playing with this." Jack nodded, "Most likely, but that is why I have you rest when I do, North even said for you to take care of yourself."<p>

Elsa shrugged, "I know, just hard to at times when you know that in 2 weeks or less, a madman is coming for you and there is nothing really to stop him." Jack sighed, "I know Elsa, we are doing everything we can, please don't stress further about it, Manny even helped keep the baby safe. Pitch shouldn't be able to harm the child while inside you." Elsa sat herself up, "I have roughly nine months Jack, if Pitch is unable to harm the baby while inside me, who is to say he won't try and kill it before hand, or wait until it's born." Jack clenched his fist, "Pitch is a monster, but even he would never stoop that low."

Elsa sighed, "How do you know Jack, all we've done is underestimate him and then there he goes and does the worst." Jack slumped back in his chair, "Elsa, I can only tell you what I can, you just got to stop being so afraid. Being afraid like this only allows him to win." She glanced at him, "How can you not be afriad Jack?" He looked at her, "Elsa, I'm terrified just like you, but I don't allow it to control me. I have to be like this in order to stop Pitch, he feeds off of fear, if I allow him the chance, he will take it." Elsa nodded, she reached out for him, "I'm sorry Jack, I just want this to all stop. I want us to be able to finally get married, have our child, be happy for once."

Jack smiled, "I do to, which is why we must do everything we can to end all of this, Manny has increased his powers to keep Pitch locked up. He actually has him locked away somewhere, not with him anymore. Hopefully this will slow him down." Elsa nodded, "Perhaps that could be why we haven't heard anything from him in a while." Jack shrugged, "Possibly, or that Pitch is saving his energy to get out when the time comes. It will still be a challenge for him possibly when getting out, but still not entirely impossible." Elsa laid back down on the bed rubbing her head, "This is all just so much, I trust Manny will finally do what needs to be done to end Pitch completely." Jack got up and laid next to her, "I hope so too." pulling her close to him.

Jack ran his fingers along the side of her head, she sighed into the touch, "That feels nice." Jack smiled kissing her cheek, "I'm glad, anything to help ease my queen." his fingers trailing down the side of her arm. Elsa turned to face him more, "Do think this is ok to do with all this?" Jack laughed, "I'm sure it will be just fine." leaning in to kiss her lips. Elsa responded back, her hand rising up to slip around his neck. Jack leaned over her deepening the kiss, his hand rolling over cupping her breast. She gasped at the touch turning her face to catch her breath. Jack continued pressing his lips against her neck, shivers ran up her spine.

He slipped his hand up and unlaced her bodice rather quickly, pulling it aside, his hands meeting her bare flesh. His hand found her breast again, his fingers rolling over her nipple. She arched her back, "Jack!" she panted. Jack grinned, "I love making you say my name like that." She blushed turning her face into her pillows. Jack chuckled, "No hiding my queen, nothing to be ashamed of." his lips capturing her untouched nipple bring her back to reality. He used his free hand to slip her dress up his fingers meeting their desired location, her sex. His fingers pushed against her causing her breathing to increase and become rapid gasp.

She ran her fingers up along his chest pulling it apart causing the buttons to snap apart. Jack just chuckled at her sudden impulse, feeling her now cool fingers brush along his skin. His fingers slid past her pantie line, before dipping into her heated core. Elsa arched her back in response, "Fuck Jack!" feeling her walls clamp around his fingers. Jack laughed, "Oh my I got you to curse, what more can I get you to do." his fingers stroking her, his thumb now pressing into her clit. She continued to moan, her hips rolling against his fingers. He continued his frantic movements building up more speed, her pants came louder and louder. He gently pinched her clit sending her over the edge, feeling her hot liquid coat his hand and panties.

He pulled out sucking his fingers clean, "Now my queen," as her body slowly relaxed from her resent pleasure, her eyes halfway open staring at him, "are you wanting more?" She slowly nodded, her lips parted, "Yes!" her voice whispered. Jack grinned, slowly hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them off. He tossed them aside, yanked her legs apart receiving a small yelp from her, his fingers stroking her inner thighs. She glanced up at him, "Please Jack." she pleaded with him. Jack grinned, "As you command my queen." undoing his pants, He yanked them off and pulled her skirt up higher above her waist. His member slowly rubbing against her wet folds.

Elsa moaned and gasped at the touch, she attempted to push back, but he pulled away teasingly. She clutched her fingers into his thighs sending frost in frustration, Jack chuckled, "Impatient much?" She rolled her eyes, "I wonder why-AH!."as Jack grinned, his tip pushed into her, followed by the rest catching her off guard. He held steady before pulling back out and repeating the process. Elsa's grip tightened against his legs, he grabbed them putting them in the sheets instead, "You have nails my love, not very comfortable." pushing back in. She just clutched the sheets, ice shooting from her fingers across the bed.

Jack chuckled at the sight of her, she was such a turn on for him right now. He felt her walls tighten around him, he gave a few more good strokes before he released inside her. Elsa felt her cry catch in her throat before she fell back against the bed. Jack pulled out carefully and collapsed next to her, "How was that my queen?" Elsa just sighed with a smile turning to lay on his heaving chest, "Amazing my king. I love you." Jack grinned, kissing the side of her head, "And I love you my queen, now you need to rest. No arguments, I will wake you up for lunch." She rolled her eyes, "Fine, only because you managed to tire me out." Jack grinned, "If it gets you to rest more often, then by all means I will oblige in doing this." She slapped him, "Yeah that's never going to happen like that." rolling onto her other side, her back to him. Jack hopped out of the bed, "Rest, I will see you in a couple of hours." She nodded and fell asleep.

**Ok everyone I will wrap this up here, had to have a small moment there with the romance, it's been a while, especially since they have been interrupted a few lol. So yeah, again not my best with chapters I think, but I always judge myself hard no matter what lol. I will be losing my laptop on Monday, so I will be posting once I get it back on that Thursday, by then I will have more ideas to get things going here. I hope this whole who's the daddy thing is cleared up, I definitely got the giggles reading all the reviews for the last chapter because only one person got it lol I was like hmm perhaps I should remind of my chapter 12 in my last story lol. But no it's all good, perhaps I was just bad at writing and left out something idk. So yeah hit me up with a review if you want, and until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so yeah don't have my laptop until Thursday this week, BUT I will go ahead and use my main computer for now I will try and get this chapter going to make up for my last sucky chapter lol. So done boring you all here, on with chapter 7. As always I do not own these characters.**

Elsa woke up from her nap with a slight headache. She sat up rubbing her head on either sides hissing at the pain. She glanced around, Jack must have wandered off to let her sleep. She glanced at the clock, she slept past lunch. Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed, she paused, "Right." Remembering she was still only half dressed. She quickly grabbed a new outfit, a shirt and pants, she wasn't feeling a dress right now. She yanked them on quickly and slipped on a pair of flats. She checked herself in the mirror and shrugged it off, "Not even going to worry about it." She walked over to her balcony pulling the doors open, the cool breeze flew in. She sighed in relief, "Winter is almost here, I can't wait." walking out onto the balcony. Leaning against the ledge she glanced down around her, it was still a nice day out.

She better go find Jack and scold him for allowing her to sleep in later than she wanted. She paused glancing down at the edge of the woods. She tried to focus on whatever it was hiding, but just visible enough to see. It moved. She shook her head, "I must be seeing things." but froze again when it moved again, only this time it came out more for her to see. She saw an outline of what looked like a wolf: grey and black. She watched as it stared back at her, she felt her mouth part slightly, the wolf then vanished. She sighed, "Strange." as she turned to head back inside. She froze when she saw him standing there. He stared at her, his head lopsided with a grin, "Hello dear, just checking in." She felt like yelling for help, but found her voice to be of no use. Pitch grinned, "Oh I took the liberty of just keeping you silent so I can speak. It does get old with the 'Oh help me' drama, or your other annoying rants for me to stop." folding his hands together.

Elsa grasped her neck, feeling a burning sensation against it, she glanced at him confused. Pitch grinned more, "It will pass momentarily," as he approached in front of her, fingers taking her hand away from her neck, "no need to hide that pretty neck." grasping her wrist. She yanked her hand back from him, he just watched her in amusement. His eyes trailed down to her stomach, "And how is the little bundle, surely you must be feeling it grow?" his hand placing against it. She flinched and backed away before she struck at him across the face, surprised that it connected. His head jerked to the side, a deep chuckle released from his throat, "I do so love when you get flustered like this. Such a turn on for me, I have chosen my queen well." his glance now beaming down on hers. She was still shocked she was able to hit him, she glanced back at her hand, before back at him her eyes holding a glare.

Pitch snatched her wrist, "I would advise against such, don't want to hurt the baby from you being reckless." She flinched when she felt him yank her close to him, she turned to get away, but his grasp remained firm, her breathing increased. He turned her body so her back was against him, "Why so afraid of me, I am not the monster you think I am." his voice cooing in her ear. She jerked feeling his lips close to her. He smirked, "You seriously believe I would ever do such a thing as harm this wonderful thing." his hand placed firmly against her stomach. She flinched, hating that he was touching her there. He sighed, "Hate to disappoint everyone, but perhaps you all should be the ones who are dubbed cruel and heartless. I may be a lot of things, but how am I such the monster?" Elsa just shook her head, trying to break from his clutches. Pitch just continued, his grip still firm, "I do what I believe is best, just the same as you, how is mine the monstrosity and not your own?

She cringed as his voice and thoughts filled her head, hating she was unable to respond. He chuckled, "Not so fair is it my queen, being one sided. Now you know how I feel. Apparently what I do is considered bad based on what your thoughts of what good and bad is. You lot are no better than me. I will have what is mine Elsa, I grow stronger, I will have you by my side once again. We will rule this world together, our child to carry on the legacy." releasing her. She caught herself on the edge of the balcony. She yelped out when she fell, realizing she had her voice back, "It will never be yours Pitch, you can't manipulate it." He chuckled, "Manny can protect that child all he wants, once the child is born, its fair game. I only want to make it stronger, help it know both sides of the playing field better than any of us." Elsa got to her feet, she shot a beam of ice hitting his arm, "You only have two weeks before you are out, there is no way you will survive the nine months before this child is born."

Pitch growled at the wound he received in his arm, he glared back at her smirking, "Manny should never have interfered. I won't need nine months to wait. I am much stronger than I was before." as he yelped out from another blast of ice hitting him in the chest. Elsa glared at him threateningly, "Get out." she all but growled at him. Pitch grinned, "As you wish my queen, but be warned, the moon is almost ready, I can feel it. Your pathetic friends will be weakened, best hope they live long enough to try and stop me." fading into the shadows and disappearing. Elsa huffed slightly, she felt weakened, Pitch was right about using her abilities. She stumbled for the door, yanking it open, she bumped into North. North glanced down at her, "Elsa! What's the matter dear?" helping her stand to her feet.

Ela shook her head, "Pitch was just here, I was able to touch him. Where is Jack?" North helped her to sit down, "Jack is doing his responsibilities still, told me to check on you in case he wasn't back in time. What do you mean you were able to touch him?" She sat down catching her breath, "I was able to slap him and hit him with my ice, though I regret doing that now." North glanced her over, "Using your magic while with child is not the wisest. Your child will be born of yours and Jack's powers; your magic is sort of feeding it in a way." North knelt in front of her. She nodded, "North, I'm scared, he wants this child so badly, myself included, how am I to protect us if using my abilities will weaken me?" North sighed, "I understand, you have every right to be. We will do everything we can, but right now, we need to make sure you are ok."

She nodded, "Pitch said he's not worried about Manny protecting the baby now, said he will be able to make it stronger once it's born. North, he said I won't have nine months to wait, how is that possible?" North looked up at her, "I don't know Elsa." She glanced at him, "He also said Manny shouldn't have interfered." He shrugged, "I am not entirely sure Elsa. Manny will know more about this." She nodded, "Anything else I should be aware of?" North got to his feet, "Elsa, this has never happened before, we only know so much. Like I said, Manny will know more, we will get what we can from him if it helps ease your mind." She shook her head, "We have more problems to worry about than easing my thoughts, this is going to happen regardless. I just don't want our baby in his hands." North nodded, "I understand, we will protect you both in every way we can. Now I suggest you rest a moment, Jack will be back before you know it. I will stand outside until then." She shook her head, "No, I have rested enough, I want to go outside. You can follow me if you want, I don't care." as she walked for the door. North sighed, "Very well Elsa, I will keep close, but give you the space." She nodded, "It's fine North, I don't mind company."

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Elsa felt more relaxed, "Much better." smiling as she felt the air around her. North smiled, "Glad to see you are in much better spirits." She glanced over at him, "North, why is it that Pitch is so out casted from you guys?" North sighed, "So Pitch gave you his speech did he now?" She shrugged, "He made valid points in some cases, but I never said I agreed with him. How did he end up that way?" North cleared his throat, "It's been said that ages ago, Pitch was like all of us, normal. It's been said that he had a daughter, but her life ended too early. Pitch lost any sort of happiness after that. His heart grew cold and dark until it consumed him. He soon found that he was able to fill his growing, dark, hunger with the fears of everyone. He became the nightmare king, filling that dark heart of his, but never truly satisfying it."<p>

Elsa nodded, "It's sad to hear that it had to end the way it did for him." North nodded, "It is, but he still chooses to have his life spent the way it is. Manny then brought it upon us to help the world from his wicked ideas that he saw as good." She paused, "Is there really no hope for him?" asking out of concern. North shrugged, "Only hope for him would be for him to see reason and see the madman he has become. You cannot help someone who doesn't want help Elsa." She sighed, "I understand." Both stood there in an awkward silence, when a gush of wind blew past them. North glanced up smiling, "I believe that would be Jack." Elsa glanced up looking in the sky, she smiled as Jack flew back in and landed on the ground, "What brings you guys out on this rather chilly day." as frost and snow flurried lightly around them.

North laughed, "Always bringing snow early huh Jack?" He shrugged, "You know me North, but hey I kept it light." glancing over at Elsa. She smiled, "You are late for waking me up." she teased. Jack shrugged, "Looks like you are awake now." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I told you I didn't want to spend the whole day sleeping." North chuckled, "Alright you two, I'll see you later. Elsa you take it easy today, no more magic using, I will notify the rest on what happened." as he took off. Jack eyed Elsa with concern, "What happened while I was gone?" She shrugged, "The usual Jack, Pitch showed up, I was able to hit him with my powers, found out that was not a good idea, and learned more about Pitch's story." Jack sighed, "I've got to stop leaving you alone like that." Elsa sighed, "Would it really make a difference Jack, he's coming for me no matter what. He's made that quite clear, I just don't want him to take our child."

Jack grunted, "Elsa, Manny protected the baby, Pitch can't harm it." She shook her head, "Jack, the baby is not going to be safe once outside of me, Pitch is coming in two weeks. He's so strong Jack." Jack tossed his staff in frustration, "So he will be able to keep you locked away for nine months, I highly doubt that." She shook her head again, "No Jack, we won't have nine months, Pitch told me so." Jack faced her with shock written on his face, "What do you mean?" She fiddled with her hands, "It will be sooner, we just don't know how soon. I mean, I don't really know wh-" she froze. Jack looked concerned, "Elsa you ok?" She nodded, "Yeah, just felt something weird for a second." placing her hand over her stomach. He approached her, "Elsa what's wrong?" She glanced down at her hand before back up at him, "I think I felt it move?" Jack shook his head, "But that's not possible, how in the world is this happening?" She shrugged, "North said Manny will know more, perhaps we should inquire further on this matter."

Jack nodded, "Sounds good to me, let's see if we can get a hold of Manny ourselves. It will be dark in several hours, shouldn't be too hard to catch him." he smiled reassuringly. Elsa nodded, "How do you talk with him?" Jack shrugged, "I really have no idea. I have always just started talking to him, it's getting a response that's the tricky part." taking her hand into his. She nodded, "Perhaps we can go visit my ice palace, maybe that can help by being closer, in a way. Besides I haven't been up there since before." Jack nodded, "Sure, be a shorter trip and get us away from here for a bit. One change of scenery coming up." as he scooped her into his arms bridal style. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not too fast please." Jack grinned, "Me, fast? Never." as he took off into the wind.

* * *

><p>A while later they approached the North Mountain, they landed outside the stair case. Jack sat her down, blowing out a slight whistle, "Wow, Pitch did a small number to the place after we got you out." Elsa glanced around, "It would seem so, but no matter I can easily fix it." Jack held a finger out, "Ah, ah, remember what North said. No more magic using today." She sighed, "Fine, then you fix it, I'll watch. Should be entertaining." she grinned. Jack shrugged, "How hard could it be." as they both climbed the stairs. Jack opened the doors for them once they reached the top, "Ok, perhaps this could take a bit. Besides, where's mister big and tough?" Elsa glanced around, "Uh, not sure, I never even recalled seeing him when I was last here." making her way to the stairs up to the second floor.<p>

Jack followed her as they reached the top floor, "This is weird, he's normally outside, where could he have gone?" looking back Jack. Jack shrugged, "I'll take a look around outside, you no touching things." waving his finger at her. She nodded, "Yes sir." she mocked saluted. Jack rolled his eyes and jumped off the balcony. Elsa followed, but only stood there watching as he floated around. She glanced up at the sky, it was finally starting to get dark, the moon finally ascending. Jack floated up and stopped in front of her, she jumped, "Did you find him?" Jack nodded, "I did, but don't worry about that right now." She looked at him confused, "Jack, where is he?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, not sure how to say this." trying not to worry her out. Elsa crossed her arms, "Jack, don't lie to me, where is he?" Jack sighed, "All I can say is, Pitch did something. He's not alive anymore."

She gasped, her first protector, gone at Pitch's hand the last time they were here. Jack landed next to her hugging her, "I'm so sorry Elsa." She nodded wrapping her arms around him, "I know, and I am sure he didn't die in vain. I just wish there was something I could do right now." Jack kissed her head, "Perhaps once this is all over, you can." pulling her back to look at her. She nodded, "Of course, just wish it didn't have to happen this way." wiping a tear back. Jack smiled, "I am sure he gave Pitch hell beforehand." She laughed lightly, "I have no doubt about that." Jack glanced around, "Well, Manny should be up and about shortly. Let's see if we can get him to respond." turning to look up at the moon. A gentle breeze flowed around them, Jack popped an eyebrow, "Perhaps we may get lucky tonight."

_Perhaps Jack._

Both Elsa and Jack jumped at the voice. Elsa felt a little uneasy, Jack glanced around seeing no one. Elsa shivered, "Who was that? That was definitely not Pitch." Jack glanced back up at the moon, "Manny no tricks tonight please. If that was you, prove it I guess." unsure of what to really say.

_Calm down Jack, no need to get rude._

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, that's him. So things must be really bad for you to be talking."

_I talk more than you realize Jack, it's you who never stops to really listen._

Elsa laughed, "Sounds about right." Jack looked back at her, "No need to encourage him." trying to look innocent. She rolled her eyes. Jack looked back up, "So I am sure you are aware of everything that's been going on down here, so I won't bore you. Just how is it possible for this child to come before its normal time?"

_Always to the point Jack, but yes it is true. This child will be born sooner than normal._

Jack sighed, "But how is that possible?"

_As stated, this isn't normal. She will have a month or so. Her appearance won't change drastically, but no harm will come to either._

Elsa's eyes widened, "A m-month?" suddenly feeling dizzy. Jack caught her, "Manny, why did this happen?"

_It was my interference with protecting the child. When I touched her, it sort of sped up the process. I'm sorry Jack._

Jack sighed, "So what are we to do to keep Pitch from getting away with this?"

_Time will tell Jack. This Lunar Eclipse grows closer Jack, I feel it, Pitch feels it. Soon you all will feel it._

Jack growled, "I refuse to sit back and watch him take her and the child. Can't we just stop him for good?"

_Jack, it is not meant to work like that. Pitch can be stopped, but not in a manner that you think. I'm sorry, but that is all I can give you._

A gust of wind came and gone, followed by silence. Jack grunted, "And he's gone. A lot of good that did us." Elsa glanced up at him, taking his arm into her hand, "Jack, it will be ok. I trust Manny, I don't know why, but I do. We should just continue what we've been doing. Please Jack, just be with me whenever you can. I need your support now more than ever." leaning her head against his shoulder. Jack turned to face her, "Of course I will be with you. No matter what, I will be there until I physically can't." kissing her forehead. She sighed in relief, "Thank you Jack. Let's just get back home. I don't want to worry anyone with my disappearing on a regular basis." smiling. Jack nodded with a grin, "I can't help it, I enjoy kidnapping you at random. More fun that way." She shook her head, "You are going to drive my kingdom insane with your foolishness once you are my king." His grin widened, "Oh they have no idea just yet." as he scooped her up in his arms and took off back to the Palace.

**Ok so yeah stopping here, not sure if this makes up for my last chapter, but at least I got something together to get more things going along. I kind of went on my own for a back story with Pitch, not sure what's the real thing to be honest, but hey thought it would make a good reason I suppose lol. I also had to come up with something to speed the process so Pitch can get what he wants, sort of, yeah can't say much further, could spoil things later lol. But anywho, drop me a review if you like, and as always, see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so yeah I am super behind in getting this even started, BUT I do have my laptop back! YAY! So yeah I want to have a little fun here with this chapter before everything goes down, guess you can call it some comical relief lol. So yeah here we go with chapter 8 and as always I do not own any of these characters.**

The end of the week came fast. Elsa sighed as she woke up from a restless night of sleeping. She rubbed her tired eyes before sitting herself up, she paused, raising the covers, "Oh my-Jack!" she called for him. Jack had passed out on the floor after returning late after being out bringing more snow for Arrendale. She glanced over at him rolling her eyes, "Jack!" as she shouted louder this round. He snorted, but rolled onto his back. She sighed, getting herself to her feet before she stood over him. She nudged him with her foot, "Jack wake up already." He moaned, "Five more minutes." She glared at him, nudging him harder, "This is serious, wake up." Jack cracked his eyes open, "What time is it?" yawning. She sighed, "I've never seen you tired before Jack, let alone this tired." kneeling down next to him.

Jack sat up and stretched, "North said we would be affected by this lunar eclipse, and my bringing you a lovely snow day, I guess it took more out of me than I thought." running his fingers through his messed up hair. She shrugged, "I forgot about that part, didn't realize that it would affect you gradually like this." Jack shrugged, "Eh could be worse I suppose, so what's the big serious issue?" looking at her. He paused, he raised an eyebrow, "Oh I see, looks cute on you." looking at her baby bump. She rolled her eyes, "Cute? Jack it appeared over night, last thing I want to hear is that it's cute." getting back to her feet. Jack laughed, "Elsa, it's supposed to happen, there is a baby in there. I say it looks cute on you." sitting himself up. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Jack." as she walked into her closet.

Jack laughed, "Someone is moody this morning." getting to his feet. She huffed out, pulling her night gown off. She glanced in her mirror, "This is too weird for me." yanking a dress on. Jack walked up behind her, helping lace up her dress in the back, "Elsa, you look amazing, and besides, it's not that big, it's very small. At least now your clothes will fit." teasing her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "They fit fine before thank you very much." He rolled his eyes in return, "Whatever you say my love, come lets get you fed, you are eating for two now." She slapped his arm, "Stop fussing over me." walking out the door with Jack in tow.

Once down in the dining hall, Anna and Kristoff were already eating breakfast. Elsa and Jack entered the room. Anna beamed up at them, "Good morning, how are you-" she paused before squealing. Elsa dropped a plate yet again, "Anna stop doing that to me, what's the matter?" Jack wiggled his finger in his ear, "I think I've gone deaf." he teased. Anna bounced over, "Oh my goodness! You have a bump! So CUTE!" hugging Elsa. Elsa wiggled out, "Yes Anna, I know, right now I'm wanting to eat." Anna rolled her eyes and huffed, "How are you in such a mood this morning already?" sitting herself back down. Elsa shrugged, "I'm not in a mood." "Yes you are." both Jack and Anna said in unison.

She stared at the two and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now, and now this is happening to me." sitting down with a plate. Anna shrugged, "I'm sorry Elsa, I just couldn't help it, you look so wonderful." stuffing a chocolate covered pancake in her mouth. Elsa nodded, "I know, right now I just want to eat." taking a bite of her pancake, with chocolate. She quickly grabbed a napkin spitting it out, "Oh my, that was repulsive." taking a sip of her water. Anna glanced at her giggling, "Oh no, poor Elsa, baby says no to chocolate." Jack grinned, "Want me to get you something else?" She shook her head, "No, I'll get it myself." getting up pushing her plate aside. Anna just giggled more, "That definitely sucks. No idea what I would do if I couldn't have chocolate."

Elsa brought back another plate, she picked at certain foods, but was able to eat her fruit and a bowl of oatmeal. Jack glanced at her, "I'm sorry Elsa, I know how much you enjoy chocolate." She sighed in frustration, "Yes I have to agree with Anna, this totally sucks." Anna nodded, "Yeah, well I'll try not to eat it in front of you. So what's the game plan, anything new with the whole Pitch returning?" Jack shrugged, "Nothing that we haven't heard already, right now just making sure we have enough to defend ourselves until the eclipse is over." Elsa pushed her plate aside, she slumped on the table burying her face in her arms. Anna rubbed her shoulder, "Hey it's ok Elsa, we were able to take care of the kingdom, now all we need to do is keep you and the baby safe."

Elsa mumbled, "That's just it Anna, I want to make sure you and Kristoff are safe too." Jack cleared his throat, "Elsa, we will make sure they are kept safe as well, but our number one priority is you. Pitch wants you and the baby, we can't allow him that no matter what." Anna nodded, "I agree with Jack on this one, besides, you can't tell me we can't help you." Elsa sat up, "I know, but to ease my conscience I would like to know you aren't running out there with your fists bared." Kristoff intervened, "I would never allow Anna to do such a crazy thing, no matter how more than likely she will try and do it." Anna went to say something, but stopped and grinned, "Well can't argue there, I may attempt something, but I won't just sit here and watch him take my sister and my niece or nephew away. No way no how." stuffing the last of her pancake in her mouth.

Jack hugged Elsa from behind, "We are all ready to protect you once again Elsa, we just need for you to be safe until then." kissing her head. Elsa sighed, "I understand, but please don't expect me to be happy about all of this." getting to her feet. Jack sighed, "No one is happy about this, we just need to stop him." Elsa nodded, "I plan to, I refuse to go with him." Jack replied , "Alright so again we are all on the same page, lets keep this up and get ready, he will be here by the end of the week." Elsa nodded, "Well I'm going to go back upstairs and lay down. I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden." Jack swooped her up, "Allow me to assist you." nodding to Anna and Kristoff before they floated off.

Jack got her to her room and laid her down on the bed, "Can I get you anything?" She shook her head, "I'll be fine Jack, just want to sleep." feeling her eyelids fall. Jack sat next to her rubbing her cheek gently, "Elsa, are you sure you're ok?" She nodded, eyes still closed, "Yes Jack, I'm just so tired." Jack watched her drift off, not wanting to leave her side, he laid down behind her. He wrapped his arm around her, he kissed her cheek gently before pulling back. He gently shook her shoulder, "Elsa, you're burning up, please wake up." She moaned, but remained asleep. Jack sat up releasing a small bed of frost across her forehead, "Elsa, I will contact North, I'll be right back." getting to his feet. He quickly called for Anna before he left.

Anna came into the room, "What's wrong?" Jack grabbed a snow globe, "I need you to keep an eye on her while I fetch North. She's running a fever of some sort." Anna nodded, "Don't worry Jack, I'll keep an eye on her." sitting next to her on the bed. Jack tossed the small globe and lept through. Anna gently felt her sisters forehead, "It's ok Elsa, hang in there." Elsa moaned, "Anna?" Anna took her hand, "I'm right here Elsa, can you tell me whats wrong?" Elsa just opened her eyes barely, "I don't know, it's so hot." trying to kick the covers off. Anna helped her, "Do you want any water?" Elsa shook her head, "No, where's Jack?" Anna sighed, "He left to get North, he will be back soon."

_Not soon enough._

Anna jumped to her feet, "Who's there?" Elsa sat up, "No, leave us alone." Anna glanced at Elsa before she got to her feet, "Show yourself you coward. We aren't afraid of you."

_You should be._

A shadow emerged from across the room, both women looked over at him standing there. Anna glared, "You stay away from her." standing in front of Elsa. Elsa reached out, "No Anna don't." Pitch chuckled, "This is amusing, really, please continue." Anna continued to glare, "What have you done to her?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I have something to do with this?" Anna rolled her eyes, "Please, she just happened to start running a fever and you being here all of a sudden has nothing to do with anything." Pitch shrugged, "So rude, hate to disappoint you, but no I haven't done anything. I was just coming to check on things, turns out it was a good thing I did."

Anna crossed her arms, "How is you showing up a good thing?" Pitch chuckled, "Cause I can help her, if you allow me to." Anna shook her head, "North will be here shortly, you can cower off in your dark corner." Pitch glared, a shadow emerged next to them knocking Anna aside, "Again with being rudeness, really now, not princess like at all." Elsa got to her feet, collapsing next to Anna, "Anna!?" Anna rubbed her head, "Ouch." Pitch stood over them, "Now please excuse me, I must check on my queen." as another shadow appeared yanking Anna away. Both cried out for the other. Pitch just chuckled kneeling down in front of Elsa, "Now my dear, lets see what the issue is."

Elsa shot a beam of ice at him, Pitch stumbled back, "Stay away from me." Pitch glared down at her, "That is your problem, you have a build up from not using your powers enough." Elsa felt her body relax from tension, "But I'm not supposed to use my powers." Pitch rolled his eyes, "You lot are a bunch of fools, you can use your magic, just not in large amounts." Elsa stared up at him, "Why would you even care enough to help me?" Pitch knelt back in front of her, "I need you to remain alive and healthy, for the sake of the child, and for your future role as my queen." placing a hand over her stomach. Elsa flinched, "I refuse to go with you." slapping him. Pitch growled, snatching her wrist causing her to yelp, "You will come with me, I will make sure of that." releasing her roughly.

Pitch stood to his feet, "Your time is about up, I will be back, you will come with me." A light appeared, both North and Jack appeared in the room. Pitch laughed, "I will see you all very, very soon." as he disappeared. Jack shot a beam of frost where Pitch vanished. North helped Anna to her feet, "What the devil happened here?" Anna got to her feet, "Pitch showed up, actually helped Elsa, for some reason." Jack helped Elsa to her feet, "What did he do to you?" checking her over. Elsa pushed him back, "I'm fine Jack, please stop hovering. He just told me I have a fever because of my lack of using my abilities." North cleared his throat, "You haven't used them?" Elsa shrugged, "You told me not to, that it wasn't the wisest thing to do."

North sighed, "That was my fault. I meant that it's not wise to use them in a battle, or giant amounts. Small bursts are ok, you need to release some every now and then." slumping down in a chair. Jack glanced at her, pressing a hand to her head, "You are still warm, release a bit, it will help." She nodded, releasing snow and frost sparks about the room. The more she did, the more she felt better. She sighed and sat back on her bed, "I believe that should do it." North nodded, "Good, now was there anything else he mentioned?" She shook her head, "Nothing we haven't heard before, just that he will make sure I come with him."

Jack clenched a fist, "Like that will ever happen. Besides why the hell was Pitch here trying to help?" She sighed, "He said he wanted me to be alive and healthy, from what I could tell he actually meant that." her body shivered. Anna nodded, "It's true, he didn't seem like he was here to harm her, besides just shoving me literally out of the way." North sighed, "We must all be careful, we must use the snow globes for emergency use only now. By he end of the week, we will feel the effects of the eclipse. Save what energy you can." getting to his feet. Jack nodded, "Of course North, let me know what else can be done before hand." North nodded, "Will do, I will have the others return here in a few days, we all need to be here for when the eclipse occurs. Traveling may prove difficult when Manny is weakened."

Jack nodded, "Sounds good, see you in a few days." as North left. Anna spoke up, "I will head back, we have one more meeting with the guards this afternoon about the up coming events. People have already started gathering up supplies and getting to the safe zones." Elsa nodded, "Thank you Anna, and please, just be careful." approaching Anna with a hug. Anna smiled and hugged her back, "Same with you." as she pulled back and left. Elsa turned to face Jack, "So, now what should we do?" Jack shrugged, "Make sure you are safe, and taken care of." as he walked towards her. He paused in front of her, a hand placed over her stomach, "We need to make sure you are kept safe, as much as I hate him, Pitch is right about that. Your health and safety are a priority now." kissing her forehead. She nodded, "I know Jack, just want this to be over with."

* * *

><p>The final week was upon them, Jack kept an eye on Elsa more than before. The rest of the Guardians were already present, and finishing up their final preparations. North stood in front of everyone, "Alright everyone listen up. We all know the lunar eclipse is upon us, once the moon has ascended, the eclipse will begin. Manny has informed us that we will have a few hours where this will last. Pitch can easily do enough damage until then. Let us hope it does not end as badly as we fear. We should regain our abilities once this passes, until then be on your guard. Do not do anything reckless. Keep yourselves safe. Myself and Jack will be with Elsa, the rest of you, protect the kingdom as best as you possibly can, while being safe. Any questions?" Everyone just shook their head, nothing more could be done. North nodded, "Good, for now I need you all to do a final check on the kingdom, make sure we have covered everything as best as we can."<p>

Everyone nodded and headed off. North sighed, "Jack, how is Elsa?" as he approached him. Jack shrugged, "She's tired a lot more, she's resting with Anna at the moment." North nodded, "Alright. I would prefer you to be with the others, I fear what Pitch may do to you if you were the final person standing in his way." Jack shook his head, "I promised Elsa I'd be with her, I can't break that promise." North shook his head, "And if Pitch destroys you, who will Elsa have then Jack?" Jack shrugged, "I won't let him kill me then." North shook his head, "Jack, I would like for you to stand down on this fight, I cannot allow anything to happen to you. If Elsa lost you Jack, she may give in to Pitch."

Jack sighed, "I will do what I can North, but I cannot make any promises. Right now, I should be with her until then." North nodded, "Alright, I will help the others do the final check, we still have several hours before the eclipse. I will see you then." Jack headed off back to her room. He entered to see Elsa resting in her bed, Anna by her side. Jack glanced at them, "Hey Anna, how is she?" Anna smiled up, "She's fine, she had some pain a while ago, but she said it went away." getting to her feet. Jack smiled, "Well I just wanted to check on things, I really do need to help the others make sure everything is ready for tonight. Anna nodded, "It's fine, I will stay with her until you return."

Jack nodded, "Thank you Anna, I will return shortly." as he headed off. Anna sat back down next to Elsa. Elsa opened her eyes, "You know, I am not much company, you can take a breather if you need to." Anna laughed, "You are delusional, I am quite fine with you." Elsa laughed, "I am not. How long have I been out?" Anna shrugged, "Oh about an hour." Elsa sat herself up a bit, "I hate having to stay in bed all day anymore." Anna nodded, "I'm sorry, how do you feel about walking around a bit, or maybe take a bath?" Elsa smiled, "A bath does sound nice." Anna smiled, "Alright, a bath it is, I will get it started for you." as she got to her feet and entered her bathroom.

Moments later she returned, "Alright, lets get you up." as she helped Elsa to her feet. Elsa sighed, her bump had only changed slightly, "I feel so useless right now." Anna helped her walk to the bathroom, "Elsa, this isn't a normal pregnancy, the baby is taking a bit of your energy and powers. Stop stressing over everything." as they entered the bathroom. Anna turned the water off, "Alright, that should do it." Elsa tugged at her nightgown, Anna helped her. Once she had gotten the garment off, Anna helped her into the tub, "There how's that?" Elsa sunk into the cool water, "It feels amazing." sighing in relief. Anna nodded, "Well I will leave you to your bath, call me when you are ready to get out." as she walked out.

Elsa sighed, taking a cloth next to her and soaking it up. She smelled the bath oils of lilac filling the room, she ran the cloth across her arms and chest. Once she cleaned up, she tossed it aside. She carefully got to her feet and hopped out. She took a towel and dried herself off a bit, she winced when she felt a sharp pain. She wrapped the towel around herself, another sharp pain, she winced, "Anna?" Anna knocked before entering, "Yes? Elsa why didn't you ask me to help you?" Elsa sighed, "Something more important is happening-Ow!" Anna was at her side, "Elsa what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Elsa winced feeling something wet, "Oh gods Anna, not now!" her hand holding her bump. Anna's eyes widened, "Oh dear, hang on, let's get you to the bed." helping her out quickly.

Elsa sat on the bed, Anna grabbed a shirt and helped Elsa get into it, "Ok, I will go fetch the physician." Elsa grabbed her arm, "No Anna, please stay with me." feeling another pain. Anna nodded, "I'm right her Elsa, but we need to get someone else in here. I can't do this alone." Elsa shook her head, "It's only just starting Anna, I have a while, it's not coming just yet." grasping the sheets around her from pain. Anna got up, "I have to get Jack, or one of the Guardians, or someone." Elsa gasped unable to protest slightly. Anna ran to the balcony, scanning around them, trying to find someone. Tooth happened to flutter by, she shouted, "Tooth!" Tooth fluttered over, "What is the matter Anna?" Anna panicked, "Where's Jack?"

Tooth hovered, "He's with Bunny, they are checking the ice palace barriers at the moment. Why what's-" both froze when Elsa cried out. Anna glanced back at Tooth, "We have a serious situation right now." Tooth's eyes widened, "You don't mean the baby do you?" Anna nodded, "Yes, unfortunately it is time." Tooth scurried off, "I'll get North." she called back. Anna quickly returned to Elsa, "Easy there, Tooth is fetching North." Elsa nodded trying to breath normally, "O-ok, what about J-Jack?" Anna shrugged, "He's a ways off at the moment." Elsa nodded, "Oh I want to kill him right now." grasping her sheets. Anna laughed, "Yeah, focus on that if it helps." trying to ease her sisters mind.

Moments later, North burst through the door, "Of all the bad timings, why now." he approached. Elsa glanced up, "You think I'm happy about this-OW!" she cringed. North chuckled, "It's going to be alright Elsa, hang tight." sitting next to her. Anna quickly ran and grabbed rags, water, and cloths, "There this ought to do it." North nodded, "Now all we can do is wait." Elsa cried out, "Oh where's Jack I want to punch him." North chuckled, "He will be along shortly, I sent Tooth to get them." Anna grinned, "Well at least now I know what to expect when it's my turn." Elsa glared at her, "Not helping Anna." Anna held her hands up, "Sorry, sorry!" North wiped the sweat from Elsa's brow with a cloth, "Take it easy Elsa, you will get through this."

Elsa nodded before she grunted, "I c-can't, it's coming." slumping back against the bed. North got to his feet, "Anna I believe this is where you come in." Anna got to her feet, "Um, shouldn't we get a doctor you know, I mean it's no tr-" "Now Anna!." North interrupted. She held her hands up again in defense, "Alright, don't remember learning this in my lessons, but hey lets give this a whirl." Elsa cried out, "Just do something Anna." Anna yanked the sheets up slightly, "Ok Elsa, whenever you want, I guess push away then." Elsa didn't hesitate, cringing as she did so, North took her hand, Elsa grasped tightly, frost slipping out. Elsa began to gasp trying to catch her breath, Anna encouraged her, "That's it Elsa, again."

At the ice palace, Jack and Bunny were doing a final sweep when Tooth collapsed near them. Both ran over to her, Bunny hoisted her to her feet, "Whoa, what's happening, why were you racing over here?" Tooth regained her composure and took a few breaths to catch her breath, "Jack, you have to get back to the palace. It's Elsa." Jack's eyes widened, "What is it, what's wrong?" Tooth huffed one last time, "It's the baby, she's having the baby." Jack froze, "Now?" Bunny slapped him upside the head, "Yes now you idiot, didn't you hear her, snap out of it mate." yanking him to move. Jack snapped out of his trance, grabbed his staff and jumped into the wind and rushed towards the palace.

Jack cursed at himself for leaving her alone like this, cursed that it was taking him for what seemed like ages to get there. He landed with a small crash just outside the gates, he cursed himself once again for not landing at the balcony, but shook it off as he bolted through the doors and up the stairs. Ahead he heard Elsa crying out, he sprinted faster and burst through her bedroom doors. He saw Elsa laying on the bed, North by her side, Anna at the other end of her, "Sorry I'm late, hope I didn't miss anything." Elsa glared at him, "Oh I hate you right now, why are you always late-" she yelped out. Anna shouted, "Focus Elsa and just push."

North got to his feet and yanked Jack over, "Get over there and help her." as he stood next to Anna with cloths in his hands. Jack sat next to her, she grasped his hand tightly, Jack winced, "Easy there snowflake, I'm here." She just choked back a sob, "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to yell." breathing irregularly. Jack chuckled, "Of all the things to be worried about." kissing her head gently. Anna peeked up, "Ok Elsa, push once more for me, give it everything you have." Elsa nodded and pushed, her jaw clenching, she cried out through gritted teeth, Jack held her hand, "Almost there Elsa, you can do it." She gasped and slumped back gasping for air, Jack held her gently. Elsa and jack both smiled when they heard a small cry. Anna grinning as she took care of it, "Oh my goodness." North assisted Anna cleaning it up.

Jack kissed Elsa's forehead, "You did it." She nodded, "How is it Anna?" Anna glanced up after wrapping it all up, "Just perfect," as she handed it to Elsa, "Just a perfect little girl." Elsa held her close, "A girl?" Anna nodded, "Sure is." as she cleaned herself up. North beamed down, "Congratulations to you both. She looks perfect." as he and Anna backed out of the room. Jack looked down, "Wow, a girl." Elsa looked up at him, "You my king, are in trouble now." Jack grinned, "Yup, I sure am, I am never going to be able to say no to her." his fingers tracing along her little face. Elsa slumped back exhausted, "Now what Jack? I don't want Pitch to take her, please don't let him." Jack held her gently to him, "I won't Elsa, I promise. I'll die before I ever let that happen." Elsa nodded, "Jack, you can hold her now." lifting the bundle up to him. Jack gently took her, "Whoa, so tiny." his grin beaming down at her. Elsa sighed, "My oh my, never thought I'd see that smile of yours get any wider." smiling at the two of them. Jack shrugged, "I've never been more happier, besides the day you said yes to me."

A knock was heard at the door, everyone came in. Tooth fluttered in all happy, "Oh Jack, how wonderful, I heard she is just perfect." she said clapping her hands. Bunny grinned, "Oh boy, a girl, Jack is going to be the biggest push over yet." Jack rolled his eyes, "You try saying no to this." motioning her way. Sandy flashed signs, North nodded, "Ah yes, have you decided on her name yet?" Both of them shook their heads, North chuckled, "It's quite alright, it will come soon enough. For now, we must keep you two safe. I hate bringing this bad news on this joyous occasion, but it is a fact. Everyone, be on your guard." Everyone nodded in agreement. Elsa looked at Jack, he nodded, "I will not allow Pitch to get close, he will be stopped, this time for good."

**Ok yeah so crappy way to end this, but hey it's happened and WOO it's awesome. Tried to throw some humor in there, and yeah I think I failed at that part lol. Yes the plan was a girl the whole time, I have no idea why, I just picture Jack having a girl. Now I leave to you guys to help me choose the baby name. That's right, I want a you to provide me names, I will go through them and choose the one I like the best. The name will be revealed in the next chapter. So yeah review and let me know what you think, I do enjoy reading your comments. As always, I will see you next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOO we are hitting chapter 9 I can't believe it! Yes this is where the shit will go down lol. Now I just have to see how I am going have this play out. As for the name it will be revealed here shortly :) It was very hard to decide on this name but I think I have chosen a good one. Anywho, on with this chapter. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa rested a while after Jack had taken the baby off her hands. North remained with Jack while the rest prepared for the few hours they had left. North sat in his chair and sighed, "I can already feel the effects start. How are you holding up Jack?" Jack shrugged as he continued rocking the baby, "I'm fine, feel less myself, but fine otherwise." North nodded, "Any thoughts about what you are going to do? Things have changed obviously since we last spoke a couple hours ago." Jack sighed, he sat her down in a small bed that was brought up earlier, "I still plan to fight, but I worry North. How are we to keep her hidden from Pitch?" North went to respond, but Elsa cleared her throat as she slowly opened her eyes, "You have to take her away from here Jack."

They both looked back at her, Jack shook his head, "No I'm not leaving your side." Elsa sighed, "Jack, Pitch cannot have both of us, you have to keep our daughter safe. She needs to have one of us there for her. I can't protect her the best at the moment, I'm still exhausted from this." Jack clenched a fist, "I will not hide away while I leave you at his mercy, you can't ask me to do that." Elsa glared at him, "I am not asking you Jack, I am telling you. I will be here with North, we will delay as much as possible. You need to take her some place far, before you can't fly anymore." sitting herself up. Jack shouted back, "Damn you Elsa, why are you doing this to me." North intervened, "That's enough from both of you. Jack, it pains me to say this, but Elsa is right, you have to take the baby away from here. I will stay with Elsa, Pitch will be here at any moment now."

Jack growled, "This is not fair." looking back at Elsa. She felt tears forming, "No one said it was Jack. Just take care of her, for me." Jack felt pained seeing her like this, he was being selfish. Here she was allowing their daughter a chance to survive this, giving everything up, and he was throwing a tantrum. He went to her and sat by her side embracing her, "I'm sorry Elsa, I just hate the thought of losing you too." She hugged him back, "I know, but I will just slow you down. You have to leave now." North cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry it has to be like this, but we will stop Pitch, he must be stopped. Jack I promise I will keep her safe as long as I can." Jack released her and nodded, "I know you will. That's something that scares me too." North had picked the baby up and brought her over, "I'll leave you three alone for a moment." as he stepped out.

Elsa held her close, more tears forming, "Jack please keep her safe. If the worst happens, please tell-" "It won't happen like that Elsa." he blurted in. She shook her head, "No Jack, if it does, just tell her about me. Teach her everything she needs to know, to never be afraid of what she may become. That she is truly loved and will always be." Jack nodded, "I promise." kissing her head. Elsa hugged her, "You know, she still needs a name Jack." Jack chuckled lightly, "Of all things to worry about." She shook her head, "It's something to worry about I think." trying to smile. Jack nodded, "Alright, did you have one in mind?" She nodded, "Yes, I thought Emma, like after your sister?" Jack grinned, "I won't oppose to that. It suits her." looking down at her. Elsa smiled, "Good. You should probably go now." giving Emma one last kiss.

Jack carefully took her into his arms, "I will return for you, I promise." kissing her good bye. Elsa nodded, "I know, but right now, I need you to take care of her Jack." He nodded, North came back in, "It's time to go Jack. Be safe. The other Guardians have been made aware of the situation, they will keep things distracted in case something goes wrong." Jack nodded again, "Thank you North, please keep her safe." North smiled, "You know I will. Good luck Jack." Jack smiled in return, grabbing his staff, he took off. Elsa shuddered in her spot, small sobs wracking over her body. North rested his hand on her shoulder, "It will be all ok Elsa, I will be here with you to the end." Elsa nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. North went to the door, "I will be right outside. I will give you a moment." as he shut the door. Elsa just let herself go, her emotions pouring out of her, frost and ice crept around the bed and up the walls.

* * *

><p>The hour was upon them, the moon above them didn't shimmer like it normally would during the full moon. Manny was weakened, the lunar eclipse had begun. The Guardians held their posts, waiting for Pitch's arrival. North was with Elsa, whom had changed and got herself together as best as she could. North glanced at her, "Are you ready?" She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." as they both stood on her balcony. They stared down at the emptiness below, everyone had taken shelter. Silence filled everything around them, not even the wind made a sound. It was an eery feeling for everyone. Elsa felt her body shiver, "This feeling disturbs me so." North nodded, "I know what you mean." as he confirmed with a head nod to the others below.<p>

Everyone jumped when an ear piercing shriek cried out through the night. North grabbed his sword in hand. Elsa darted her vision at her surroundings. They watched as the moon dimmed even more, it began to bleed out dark shadows. It flowed down descending to the ground below, creatures taking their shape. Elsa felt her body shudder at the wicked sights before them. North held his sword firm, "Easy Elsa, Pitch is toying with us, trying to get us to play before he arrives. He knows we are weakened and will try and get us to respond before hand." Elsa nodded, "I will do what I can, I am not effected by the moon as you are." her hand glowing slightly.

Several shadow creatures growled and shrieked, trying to start something. Everyone stood firmly at their spots. A laugh soon filled the air, everyone glanced up, Pitch flowed through the night sky. He glanced down at them, "Such perfection, I salute you for that. It is quite entertaining." Elsa felt her hand twitch, North shook his head, "Don't Elsa." Pitch continued to flow through the air like mist, "Such silence from you. Here I expected such a big celebration of my return. I am so insulted." glaring down at them. Again everyone remained where they were, not a word was spoken. Pitch just laughed, "Very well then, I will play along with your games. I will get what I have come for." eyeing the balcony where North and Elsa stood.

North pushed her behind him, "Stay close, don't be reckless." She nodded, "I know." Pitch grinned, "Let's play." he hissed as his body evaporated into the surrounding darkness. Everyone was on guard, waiting for whatever was coming their way. A creature lept forward, Bunny knocked it back. A second lept, Tooth dodged it, it attacked again, she fought it off. Clapping was heard, "Such professionalism." Pitch mocked. Everyone kept an eye out for him, several creatures took form again. They attacked in different ways, the Guardians fought back carefully. Elsa watched as they fought of the nightmares, "North we should help them." He shook his head, "We stay put, you are safer up here with me than down there with them."

Elsa grunted, "I hate standing by watching you all risk your lives." North glared, "It's what we do Elsa, now please just do as I say." She nodded. Down below, the nightmares became monstrosities. They wrecked havoc all over, destroying anything they touch. A scream was heard, Tooth was caught off guard and pinned by a shadow wolf. Bunny and Sandy both ran to her aid. Bunny threw his boomerang knocking it in the head. Sandy helped her to her feet, she clutched her hand, blood dripping slightly from where it sank its fangs into her. Bunny helped wrap it up, "You ok Tooth?" She nodded, "Yeah, just hurts a little." Sandy pointed, the wolf got back to it's feet ready to attack again.

Pitch beamed down on them, "Oh, they can bleed." speaking with such delight. Snapping his fingers, more creatures appeared, raining down upon them. Elsa gasped, "North we can't just stand her and watch them die." North shouted, "We will do what we can from here." Elsa shouted back, "I will help if you won't then." as she shot ice down at the surrounding enemies, she quickly made a stairway to the ground. North sighed, "Damn it Elsa." as he held his sword and followed her down. Elsa huffed as she reached the bottom, still weak from before. North grabbed her arm, "What did I say about being reckless?" She yanked her arm back, "I refuse to sit back, I said I will help delay and I meant it." North grunted, "Fine! You stick close to me then." She nodded and followed North, he swung at anything that was close while Elsa shot ice.

Pitch laughed, "Look who's joined the party." as he appeared on the ground behind them. North kept Elsa behind him, "Back off Pitch." Pitch grinned, "Such a fool North, did you really think you could stop me?" North swung, hitting Pitch slightly, "I will damn well try." Pitch glanced around, "Something is missing, can't quite put my finger on it. Oh yes of course, how stupid of me, where's dear Jack Frost?" Elsa shot ice at him, Pitch just took it, he growled, "Now that wasn't very nice. Oh I see, he left you here alone for me to take?" North swung again, "Back off Pitch." Pitch glared, he used his shadows and brought North to the ground. Elsa ran to his side, "North!?" North grunted, "Stay back Elsa." as he got to his feet. Pitch laughed, "You never know when to quit old man." as he used more shadows to attack North.

North swung at anything that came his way, getting struck every now and then. Pitch grinned in amusement, "Face it North, you will lose." he yelled out from pain. Elsa struck him with a few ice sickles, two managed to puncture through: one in his arm, the other his leg. Pitch glared, "My we have gotten feisty." saying through gritted teeth. She glared at him, "You have no idea Pitch." He chuckled, yanking them out, "I can see that, as well as something missing from you. So Jack thought he could run away with it did he now?" North swung back at him, Pitch growled, "That's quite enough of that." forming a staff and knocking North to the ground with a harsh blow. North didn't move.

Elsa screamed for him, Pitch appeared in front of her attempt to get to North. She froze, "What did you do?" He smirked, "My dear queen," his hand snaking around her neck, her hands grasping his, "where is the child?" She grinned, "You will never have her. She's with Jack far away from you. You will never know where she is." she gasped when his grip tightened. He growled, "You think that will stop me, I may not know where he's taken it, but trust me, I have another thing that Jack will want." She glared at him, "Do what you want, it won't solve anything for you. You are beaten Pitch, face it." feeling his hands release her. She then felt a blow and she was on the ground, Pitch hovered over her, "My nightmares will search the world, they will never rest until I have what I want."

Elsa held her side, surely she had a broken, rib or two, "You will fail Pitch." He glared down at her, "We will see now won't we." Elsa felt pain soar through her mind and body, she screamed, hugging her body. Pitch laughed, "That's it, scream, Jack will be made to hear it no matter where he is." his shadows emerging from his hands.

* * *

><p>Jack managed to make it to the mountains before his flying ceased. He wandered by foot, climbing higher up into the safety of the mountains. The wind ceased a while ago, everything was just eerily quiet. Jack peered down at the bundle wrapped in his arms, she lay asleep, safe from harm. He just kept trudging along, he spotted a cave up ahead, he quickly made it there. He entered and found a place to safely put the baby down. He checked her over, he smiled when her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Good morning my princess, it seems you did inherit our abilities. This cold doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest does it?" watching as she grabbed a finger of his. He sighed, "I'm so sorry to have this happen this way. I will make it right for you and your mother." kissing her head gently.<p>

Jack glanced around, he wasn't sure of what to do in the slightest. She would eventually need to eat, he just didn't know how to do that without anything to give her. He glanced back down at Emma, she just wiggled about slightly, looking around. He smiled, "So innocent you are, not the slightest idea of what is out there." sitting down next to her. A noise was heard just outside, Jack jumped to his feet, staff in hand. He sighed glancing at his staff, "A lot of good you are going to do me." his eyes focusing on the entrance. Another shuffle was heard, followed by a shadow, Jack stood ready, "That's close enough." he warned. The shuffling stopped, a husky voice followed, "Always ready for anything Jack."

Jack frowned, a figure now stood in the entrance, "Who the hell are you?" holding his staff out. He knew it was useless, but the other didn't know that. The figured chuckled, "Jack, you know that's not going to work." Jack froze, his words stuttering, "And you know this how?" Another chuckle, the figure walked inside pausing a few feet away from Jack, "I know Jack because I am the one who gave you your abilities in the first place." Jack felt his eyes widened as he stared back at the man before him, "Manny?" The man chuckled, "Hello Jack, nice to meet you face to face for once." Jack's mouth nearly hit the floor, his creator was standing right there in front of him. Manny was just shorter than Jack, his face was old, but not aged, a short beard that was grey, and his eyes silver.

Manny chuckled, "The famous Jack Frost finally silenced by shock." chuckling more. Jack closed his mouth before he spoke again, "I thought you'd be taller?" Manny luaghed, "No one has ever seen me in human form, how are you to figure I would be taller?" Jack shrugged, "No idea. So what brings you to earth and for that matter how'd you even get here?" Manny shrugged, "I may be weakened, but not entirely powerless Jack. I did this right before the lunar eclipse, I didn't want to risk anything when Pitch escaped, I knew he would use the moon." Jack sighed in frustration, "Why couldn't we have just destroyed him and be done with it? Now he's filling this world with chaos and we can't stop him." Manny nodded, "I understand your concern Jack, but defeating Pitch isn't going to be like what you have done in the past." as he sat down.

Jack glanced at him, "You speak in riddles, how are we to-" "If you listen Jack, you will understand. I didn't say anything to you that you didn't understand." he crossed his arms. Jack shut his mouth and shook his head, "You know what I meant Manny, how can we defeat Pitch unlike before?" Manny smiled and got to his feet, "Simple Jack." his hand motioning towards the baby. Jack glanced over before back to Manny shaking his head, "Have you lost your mind?" Manny chuckled, "It will all make sense in due time Jack, trust me. You always have before, now shouldn't be any different." Jack sighed, his mind wandering in many ways, "I can't just hand my child over to him." Manny shook his head, "I never said to do that. Again you don't listen." jack sighed, "Again you speak in riddles, its very confusing." holding his head.

Manny went to say something, but both froze when they heard a scream break the silence around them. Jack glanced outside, "Elsa!" Manny grabbed Jack by the arm as he went to go outside, "It's in your head Jack, she's not out there." Jack yanked his arm back, "Then how can I hear her?" Manny sighed, "Pitch is using his nightmare abilities, he wanted you to hear her." Jack panicked, "So she is hurting?" Manny nodded, "I'm afraid so Jack, he wants you to come back, he's going to do things like this. He knows that you have the child, he will do whatever it takes to get his hands on her." Jack growled, "What am I supposed to do then?" Manny beamed up at him, "Jack, I will help you, I can give you what I can, I saved it for this moment." his hands glowing slightly.

Jack watched Manny work his magic with his staff. The glow stopped and he gave the staff back, "There, that should help you. Use it wisely Jack, it's all there is until the lunar eclipse has passed." Jack nodded taking his staff back, "Now what?" Manny smiled, "Now we head back to Arrendale." Jack sighed, but nodded in agreement, he had to trust Manny. He gathered up Emma and they made their way back down the mountains towards Arrendale.

**Ok yup I'm stopping here lol. I kind of winged it a bit when it came to describe Manny lol, but then again everyone typically does with that, but then again I personally never have read much that have him in a human form lol. And yeah the name for the baby is Emma, was told in a previous comment about it being a common name for Jack's sister and I liked it. It was hard deciding on the baby name cause there was a bunch of wonderful choices, so thank you for submitting :) So yeah please review, tell me what you think, and until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes we are now ready for chapter 10! So yeah this is like exciting for me, since I first started this, never originally planned on doing a sequel, but yet here we are with the 10th chapter lol. Cannot say I am unhappy with this and how it's turned out, I just want to continue to please everyone (hopefully lol) with this story. But anywho, I'll stop my chit chatting here and get on with what you are here for lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa felt her body shift slightly, pain shot through her, she winced. She opened her eyes slowly, she was sitting upright, she went to move but found that she couldn't. She glanced around at her surroundings, she was in her throne room, bound to her throne. "Elsa are you ok?" She glanced around, she spotted North bound to a chair next to hers. She slowly nodded, "I think so. What's going on?" North sighed, "Pitch wants to-." "Ah I see my queen is finally awake." Pitch emerged from the shadows. Elsa glanced over at him, "Why are we here?" Pitch clapped his hands together, "Why for the wedding of course followed by a wonderful ball held in our honor." as he bowed before her.

Elsa tugged at her restraints, Pitch tsked, "None of that, we don't want to be rude, we have guests." as he paraded around the room. Lights flickered on, the rest of the Guardians were also present and bound in their seats. Tooth had a broken hand from her previous wolf bite, and her other arm was dripping blood from a small gash. Bunny had bruises that covered his face and chest. Sandy had gashes along his arms. Elsa slowly felt ill to her stomach, her ribs still hurt from the blow she received. Pitch laughed, "Isn't it just wonderful Elsa, all this for us. I must say, I look forward to the ceremony. Such a shame Jack had to miss this, but I'm sure he enjoyed hearing the torments of you pathetic lot." eyeing everyone. Elsa glared, "Have your fun, you still lose no matter what."

Pitch faced her as he approached, "My dear, I intend to. The eclipse is at it's peak, I still have the upper hand. A lot can happen in this amount of time, I suggest we be a good girl and things won't get too messy." leaning against the arms of the throne, his hands grasping hers. She winced at his grip, she spat in his face, "You disgust me." Pitch grinned wiping away the wetness, "Now that's not very lady like." back handing her, she yelped slightly. North growled, "Leave her alone Pitch." Pitch turned with a sly grin, "Ah mister jolly old saint nick, you are a very important role for today's events." with a wave of his hands, Elsa's restraints vanished. A shadow wrapped around her waist tugging her at his side, "We need you to do the honors of giving her away." Elsa just pushed him away, "Let go of me." his fingers gripped into her ribs, she cried out.

North jerked at his restraints, "Just leave her out of this, do whatever you want, just leave her be." Pitch shook his head, "Let's get on with the ceremony." yanking Elsa down onto her knees in front of North. She gasped from the pain, Pitch hovered in front of her while next to North, "We are all gathered here today, to wed this lovely woman to myself. Now, who gives this woman away willingly?" eyeing North. He sat there glaring, "Go to hell." Pitch tsked again, grabbing the sides of his head making him nod, "Yes, we do, I gladly give. I thank you North." as he released him. Pitch stood back in front of Elsa, grabbing a crown and placing it to her head, "Arise my queen, I now pronounce us husband and wife, I may kiss my bride." yanking her up his lips crashing on hers. She pushed him back and slapped him, his head turned with a jerk, a psychotic grin appearing, "I do so love it when you are angry with me, more enjoyable for me." snatching her wrist.

He dragged her out where the others were, "Time for our first dance as husband and wife, king and queen." pushing her body against his. He snapped his finger, everyone was now up and dancing against their will. Pitch grinned, "Such a joyous occasion, I do hope you are pleased." dragging her along with him to a somewhat of a waltz. She cringed feeling his hands along her body, "I will never be pleased with you." He grinned, "That's quite alright, I will have what I acquire, it's only a matter of time. Then we will be complete you and I." Elsa felt tears forming, "Just leave her out of this." Pitch chuckled, "Why so sad my queen?" She glanced at anything except him, "I'll do anything you say, just leave her out of this Pitch." He sighed, "You know I can't do that, we need the child with us, to fulfill my desire."

She jerked away from him, "She is innocent, not to be toiled with like she's some kind of possession." Pitch eyed her, "She will be perfection." his finger stroking her cheek. She slapped his hand away, "She is not yours and never will be." turning to go back to her seat. Pitch snatched her spinning her back to him, "This night is far from over my sweet." She felt his gaze upon her, she shivered slightly feeling his lips to her jaw. She released ice shards knocking him back. Pitch laughed, "And so the fun really begins." as he approached slowly. She just eyed him, "What and here I thought you were already enjoying yourself." He grinned, "Oh I was, but now it will be more entertaining. Let's see how fast we can get Jack to return." as a shadow monster appeared next to her pinning her to the ground. Pitch beamed down at her, "Go ahead Elsa, call him for me."

She shot more ice at the creature, it continued to pin her down. Pitch released his hold on the others, they collapsed from exhaustion, but soon got to their feet to fight the oncoming nightmares. Elsa glanced around at the others, she cried out when she felt the creature sink it's fangs into her arm. Pitch laughed, "There we go, let's see how long it takes before he returns." as he sat down on his throne. Elsa shot a beam of ice at the creature to knock it back, it scurried back clawing at it's red eyes that were injured. She staggered to her feet, grasping her side, she glared at Pitch. He grinned at her, "Well done my dear, perhaps we should call this a night. Seems our guests are causing trouble, can't be having that." getting back up. He lashed out a shadow snagging her around the waist yanking back to his side. She winced from the pain, Pitch snapped his fingers again, his nightmares capturing the Guardians, "I believe we have other means to attend to my queen. As for the rest of our guests, they will be turned in for the night." as the nightmares dragged them into the shadows through the floor.

Elsa watched as she was left alone with Pitch, he pulled them forwards, "Don't worry, they will be very well taken care of, as long as you continue to behave." She winced feeling his fingers dig into her ribs, her breath catching from the sharp stabbing pain. He used the shadows to merge them to the upstairs, they stood outside a door. Elsa glanced around, she watched him open the door, it was a large room, typically used for guests. She hesitated, Pitch glanced at her, "What's the matter my queen, you look so exhausted, not to mention that wound looks bad." his hand motioning for her to enter. She shook her head, "No." Pitch sighed, "I took the liberty of getting this ready for this evening, you will obey me." snatching her wrist shoving her inside. She stumbled inside, watched as the door shut with a snap of his finger, "Go to hell Pitch." as she glared at him.

Pitch grinned standing in front of her, "So rude, perhaps we should take a look at that wound." slipping his finger into her bite mark, she cried out, "It looks rather painful." She felt pain shoot through her shoulder, tears trickled down her cheek. Pitch grinned, "I have other ways of getting Jack's attention my dear, don't test me." releasing her wound. She clutched her shoulder, "You're a monster." she rasped. He smirked, "I thank you, I've been working on it for years." pushing her back and onto the bed. She felt her legs give out and she sat there glancing up at him. His fingers tugged at her top to reveal her wound, "Now, we can be nice and civil, or this can get nasty, your choice."

She just glared at him, not wanting to say a word. He sighed, his hand grasping her chin forcing her to look at him, "You will answer me." She winced at his grip, "Does it really matter? You're going to do as you wish anyways, why should I give you the satisfaction?" Pitch growled, "Guess it's going to be the hard way. I do so enjoy that more." releasing her roughly as she fell back onto the bed. She winced, she felt his fingers lift the shirt she was wearing earlier, his fingers trailing along her bare stomach. She flinched as his touch went higher, his fingers pinching into her bruised ribs. Elsa bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming, Pitch chuckled, "I will get Jack to hurry back, and I will enjoy every minute of this. I grow tired of your behavior." releasing his pinch, before he gently rubbed the area.

Elsa whimpered from the pain, she went to reach for her side, but his shadows snagged her wrists and bound them above her head. Pitch tsked, "I don't think so my dear, you are under my control, and we have no pity." as he hovered over her. She felt his lips attacking her neck, his teeth nipping her flesh roughly. She raised her foot kicking him back, Pitch laughed with a slight growl, his hand grasping her leg, "I'll break that pretty little leg if you try that again." She glared at him, "I will not sit here and let you have your way with me easily." Pitch grinned, "I do so love a challenge." yanking her leg aside roughly, his body pressing in between. Elsa jerked in response, "I'll gladly give you one then." as she went to knee him, another shadow held her leg in place. She screamed at him, "You sick monster, you bound me out of fear."

Pitch chuckled, "Call it what you want, I get the same result from you no matter what." his hand running past her bruise grasping her breast giving it a tight squeeze. She gasped before she yelped slightly when he pinched her roughly. Pitch grinned, "I did warn you about this going bad for you." silencing her response with his lips crashing onto hers. Elsa flinched more, as she felt her teeth sink into his lips. Pitch yanked back cursing, "Enough fooling around, I will make Jack's worst nightmare become a reality. He's going to hear every last bit of you, you both will learn that you are mine." his hands tearing at her bottoms. Elsa used her other leg kicking him back, "Stop this!" Pitch grinned, "Come my queen, except your new king. Jack can keep the child, I will just have what I originally wanted, you will give me that." as her bottoms were removed.

Elsa continued to struggle against him, ice and frost crept up the walls around them. Pitch chuckled, "Let's go my queen, I want you to scream for me. I want Jack to know what he's up against. To have his nightmare become a reality." as he freed himself pressing into her. Elsa felt her back arch, her voice ringing out, Pitch just smirked, "That's it my queen, keep going." his eyes glowing a bright yellow, her fear pouring into him.

* * *

><p>Both Manny and Jack made it to the base of the mountain, Arrendale was ahead. Jack kept the baby close while Manny walked ahead. Jack felt a sharp pain in his chest, he froze. Manny glanced back, "Jack?" Another stab like pain, Jack dropped to one knee, he quickly sat the baby down. Manny hovered over to him, "Jack, listen to me, you need to stay focused." Jack just clutched his chest, he felt like his heart was being ripped apart, he grasped the sides of his head holding his ears when he heard her scream. Jack yelled out, "Manny what's happening?" Manny knelt in front of him, "Pitch is getting into your mind Jack, shut him out." Jack grunted, his teeth clenched, "He's hurting her Manny, why can I feel it?" Manny shook his shoulders trying to get him to concentrate, "Pitch is strong Jack, he's been able to get inside your head from a distance, he's using Elsa as his puppet to get to you. I need you to shut him out."<p>

Jack yelled, "How!? All I can hear is her screaming, her pain, her fear, it won't stop." Manny pressed his palm to his head, "Then let me help you." Jack grunted feeling Manny probe his mind, whatever Manny did, it all stopped. Jack gasped, "What happened?" Manny inhaled sharply, "I blocked the connection, it won't last long since I am not as strong as before." Jack nodded, "We need to hurry then." Jack scooped up Emma and both of them started running towards Arrendale.

* * *

><p>The throne room was re-lit, the Guardians appeared on the floor, shadows hovering above them as they released their hold. They glanced around, Pitch entered the room, "Honored guests, I apologize for our rudeness. We should continue our celebration, my queen has come to reason and desires to return to the party." as he dragged her back into the room. Her cheeks stained with tears, her body shaking with fear. North glanced at them, "What have you done to her Pitch?" Pitch shook his head, "Nothing, we just came to an understanding, isn't that right my dear?" Elsa whimpered feeling his grasp tighten, "Rot in hell Pitch." Pitch glared as he threw her to the floor, she cried out when she hit the floor. North went to go to her, but the shadow hissed. Pitch sat himself down at the throne, "Now it's a matter of waiting. I'm sure Jack is furious, and should be on his way shortly."<p>

"Oh furious wouldn't begin to cover it Pitch." as a blast of frost and ice knocking Pitch out of his spot. Pitch rolled onto his side grunting, chuckling to himself, "My we did make you mad, and what's this?" dusting himself off, he glared up at Jack who was standing in the doorway. Pitch glared, "How do we have such powers all of a sudden?" Jack grinned, "Why you worried there Pitch? his tone threatening. Pitch shook his head, "Not in the slightest Frost." black shadows emerging from his hands. Jack quickly made his way to help Elsa, as he hoisted her to her feet, she cried out from the pain, "J-Jack what are y-you doing here?" Jack shook his head, "I said I will come back for you and I did." She glanced around, "Where is she Jack?" Pitch grinned, "Oh yes Jack, do tell us. I need to be rid of the competition." sending a whip like shadow knocking Jack back. Jack winced and growled from the blow, Elsa stumbled to him, but Pitch yanked her back throwing her to the ground.

Pitch approached Jack who lept to his feet, "Come now Jack, be reasonable here, this could all go away if you just hand her over." Jack glared, "How is she a competition all of a sudden?" Pitch shrugged, "If all goes well, I should have the heir I require without the needs of your abomination." Jack growled, "You wouldn't dare." Pitch grinned, "Oh, but I already have Jack, it's only a matter of if it will happen." Jack felt angered, "Then you are dumber than you look there Pitch." shooting a beam of ice his way. Pitch growled as he barely knocked it back, "So much power, you should be weakened."

Jack grinned, "I was, but had some help from an old friend." Pitch glared, "Who?" Jack smirked, "Come now Pitch, you are supposed to be the all powerful nightmare king right now, why are you so worried all of a sudden." Pitch glared, "Don't test me boy, you have no idea what I am capable of." sending another whip his way. Jack jumped out of the way, trying to circle around him, "You keep saying that, but yet all I see is the same old boring techniques." Pitch growled, "It doesn't matter anymore about how this happened, I just need you to tell me where the child is." Jack shook his head, "I'll never tell." Pitch grinned, "Have it your way then, I will get it out of you." as he lashed out many whips towards Jack. He ran and dodged them.

Jack ran to Elsa's side, she gasped, "J-Jack, watch out!" Jack turned in time, but not fast enough to block the blow he received. Jack stumbled trying to get up, North managed to get to his side to help him, swinging at Pitch to knock him back. Pitch glared, "You lot don't know when to quit do you." ready to strike again. North glared, "Likewise Pitch." he said with a huff. Jack sprung to his feet, ready to fight again, Pitch glared at the two of them, "Let's see what you have left. I can easily destroy you all, but what fun would that be." sending the whip towards them. North managed to knock it back, but a second swung behind it sending them both flying backwards.

Pitch watched with amusement, "Come and get me." readying another attack. Elsa shot ice shards his direction, Pitch felt a few hit him, he turned to face her with a growl. She sent more, releasing iced spikes from the ground, Pitch backed up barely dodging them. She used her magic to keep them growing in his direction to keep him back. Pitch grinned, "Bravo my queen, but don't forget my little friend from earlier." She glanced behind her, the monster from before pinned her, it's eyes fixed, it's paw pinning her neck, she clawed at it. Jack ran to help her, Pitch swung another wolf his direction tackling him down. North got back up and charged the wolf slaying it quickly. Elsa shot ice daggers to rid her of the creature, it lept away crying out from pain. She rolled to her side coughing, yelping as she felt a hand grasp her by her hair pulling her against them. Pitch held her firmly against him, "I suggest we all stop and play nicely, or I will break her pretty little neck." his arm wrapping around her.

Jack and North froze, Pitch nodded with a smile, "Very good. Now lets all cooperate here and nothing will go wrong." A whoosh noise was heard, followed by Pitch cursing in pain releasing Elsa to the ground. Bunny snatched his boomerang, "Go fuck yourself chum." Pitch glared as the other Guardians appeared by their sides. Elsa sat in the middle of them, she glanced up at Jack. Pitch growled, his nightmares flooded the room around them, "So until the very end is it now, and all for what, her?" North nodded firmly, "Yes!" Pitch smirked, "So be it." ready for his nightmares to attack.

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stopped. All turned to face where the voice came from. Pitch narrowed his eyes, "Oh this is good, Manny showing up in human form, and for what?" Manny stood there, a bundle in his arms, Pitch grinned, "So we took up babysitting now?" Elsa crawled towards Pitch, "Pitch no, please." He mocked, "Why deny _our_ creation greatness my queen?" Elsa shook on the ground, "You do that you will destroy me." Pitch approached Manny, he stood there, "Destroy you how?" as he stood in front of him. He glanced down, the baby looking up at him, "She is strong already, perhaps she can be of some use, I could make her stronger." Elsa screamed, "Pitch no!" as she dropped next to him, her fingers clinging to his robes. Pitch gently touched the baby's face, Manny held her out. Jack yelled, "Manny what are you doing?" Manny kept his attention on Pitch, "Giving Pitch what he wants."

Pitch hesitated slightly, "Why would you do such a thing Manny?" Manny said nothing. Elsa pleaded, "Pitch please don't do this, I will have nothing left." Pitch grasped the baby in his hands, looking at her, "Easy now my queen, I am torn between this child and the possibility of our own, but then again, it's right here, I won't have to wait." cradling her in one arm, his other hand glowing dark energy. He glanced down at Elsa, "Sorry my dear, perhaps she is a better choice." releasing his magic knocking Elsa onto her back. Elsa gasped clutching her abdomen. Pitch looked back down at the baby, "Now to make her more powerful than any of us." his hand glowing dark energy again. Elsa whispered, "Please don't Pitch, I will have nothing left to live for." Pitch's brow furrowed, "Something isn't right. Why can't I do this?" his glowing hand holding still. Pitch growled feeling strange. Manny watched him, "Does this not pain you Pitch?" Pitch glared at him, "What sort of trickery is this?" Manny responded, "No trick Pitch, just something that has been hidden for centuries is now being brought back to life." Pitch glared, "You lie, what have you done?" Manny took the child, Pitch stumbled back, "Pitch, you once felt this long ago, it's what made you what you are. Hearing her pleas of having nothing left to live for, you felt that long ago."

Pitch glared, "No, stop it." lashing out shadows. Manny shielded the baby, "You cannot have this Pitch, not without what comes with it: your memories." Pitch lashed out more, "Silence, you will not make me remember those again." backing away from them. Everyone watched Pitch grasp the side of his head in agony. Manny held firm, "Pitch, you chose not to feel anything afterwards, after you lost your daughter." "Stop this!" he hissed. Manny continued, "In doing so you became what you are Pitch. The man you once were still remains there hidden inside you, it's what is keeping you from doing this." Pitch growled, a shadow emerged ready to strike, "I said SILENCE!" as it shot from his hand. Jack shot frost their way to shield them, his staff almost cracking under the sudden impulse. He then ran to Elsa's side.

Pitch grasped his head falling to the floor in agony. Manny crouched down by Pitch, "Just let him in Pitch, your emptiness will destroy you." Pitch yelled in agony, "NO!" as darkness surrounded him. His nightmares attacked him back, Pitch continued to fight back, but soon the shadows consumed him. All watched as the darkness around him lashed about, Pitch screaming from his own emptiness, and a sudden beam of light appeared, then nothing. Manny sighed, getting back to his feet, "I am sorry old friend." as his body glowed. He glanced up, through the stained glass window, the moon shown brightly, "It's over my friends." as he eyed the rest of the Guardians. They all nodded feeling their abilities return, their bodies beginning to heal themselves.

Jack watched Elsa grasp her wound, she whimpered, "I'm sorry Jack-" she cried out from pain. Jack tried to focus, "It's ok Elsa, I know, just please stay with me." She winced, "I am, it just hurts." tears streaming down the side of her face. Manny hovered over her, "Stand aside Jack, I'll help her." Jack backed off and Manny handed the baby back to Jack and knelt down next to her, "Do you trust me?" She nodded, "Yes." Manny nodded, "Alright then." his hand waved over her stomached where the wound was, a light glow shown, the wound sealing up. She gasped and her body relaxed. Manny got to his feet and helped her up, "There, all better." as he walked her to Jack. He took her into his arm along with Emma and held her, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She nodded, "Sounds good to me." feeling him kiss her gently. She glanced down at the baby, "She's ok?" Jack nodded, "Of course she is, but definitely missing you." holding her out for Elsa to take.

North beamed brightly at them, "So Manny, what happens now?" Manny shrugged, "We get back to the way things were. As for Pitch, well, his fate was determined for him. The man he once was, was still there, it was only a matter of time when he would awaken." North nodded, "So he's gone for good?" Manny shrugged, "I never said that, darkness has it's ways of surviving, no matter how things turn up in the end, but he won't be the same as before if he did come back." Jack sighed, "Well, we should probably gather everyone, let them know the dangers have passed." North nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p>Hours later the town slowly came back together, Elsa had searched for Anna and Kristoff, she spotted them and ran to them. Anna hugged Elsa tightly, "Oh I am so happy you're ok, that everyone is ok. Where's the baby?" Elsa pulled back, "Emma is safe, she's with Jack and Manny." Anna grinned, "You named her without me?" Elsa rolled her eyes, "We were all a tad busy when it happened Anna." Anna shrugged, "It's a good thing I like the name." hugging her again. Elsa smiled, "I'm just happy no one else was hurt." Anna nodded, "Me too, especially you. Well now we must clean everything up again." Elsa shrugged, "Just the palace mainly, and a few buildings, nothing bad, but then again I haven't really seen everything yet."<p>

Anna grinned, "Well we have no time to lose, we have to get the town ready for your wedding." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Please Anna, we have more important things to do than that." Anna gave her the 'oh please look', "Elsa this is going to happen, either you cooperate or I will just plan everything myself and you just show up." Elsa sighed, "No, I will handle this myself, but first thing is first, we fix everything, then worry about weddings." Anna shrugged, "Whatever you say Elsa." as she and Kristoff headed towards the main square. Elsa sighed turning to see Jack standing there with Emma, "She never knows when to quit does she?" grinning. Elsa shook her head, "You know Anna, always the odd one at times." as she approached them. She took the baby from him and held her close, "Can't say I want to be apart from her for a while."

Jack kissed her cheek, "And you never have to again, but I do look forward to seeing you in that wedding gown." smirking. Elsa rolled her eyes, "It will happen when it happens, right now I just want to relax for a moment and enjoy some time with Emma." Jack pouted, "What I'm not included?" She shook her head, "You can come too, just no work is to be involved." as she walked towards the palace. Jack followed, "Well I was talking with Manny, he wants to give you an opportunity. Perhaps to join us if you want?" he asked hesitantly. Elsa paused, "What live forever, work as a guardian?" He shook his head, "No to the guardian part until you are needed, but yes give you immortality, that way we can be together without worry, and raise Emma together." She glanced down at the bundle, "She won't age?" Jack shook his head, "Not like that, she will grow up, but she gained that ability from myself. She gained your beauty and powers as well." Elsa nodded, "Ok, I will do it." Jack smiled, "Glad to hear. Manny will do this later of course, right now I want to crash, been a long night, and still going to be since it's not even close to dawn yet." he said stretching. Elsa laughed, "Alright, lets get you to bed then." as they walked through the gates to the entrance.

**OMG I suck at endings, but no this isn't the end just yet, I want to give them a wonderful wedding! And this chapter was the toughest yet, I lost count how many times I deleted, rewrote, changed, altered, etc with this chapter. I think I am ok with it lol but must be since I am posting this. I hope this doesn't disappoints anyone, so drop me a review let me know what you think. I will be working on the next chapter, most likely the final chapter. I hate that this is ending already just about, but I felt that I couldn't drag it any further based on what I wanted to have happen. So yeah hope I didn't displease anyone and will see you all next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11 (SORRY)

**Ok so this is me saying how SORRY I am for keeping you all delayed with this. I am having a huge block with how I can end this and also get the whole wedding thing for our lovely couple and happy little family. I am working on it, I just want it to be AWESOME and not a disappointment. So I do thank you for being patient with me. I just wanted to let you know, it's not done yet, but will be once I get things into gear for this lol. Also, I know this is kind of makes no sense, but I do have a new story I am working on lol. It's like how can I write for this one and not finish my other, simple, I am having a brain blockage with ideas of how I want to have it ended and ended well lol, as for the new one, well that's all NEW things lol. So yeah if you guys want to check that one out while I get this final chapter up, please let me know what you think. I am trying a whole new style of writing, it's weird for me in some ways, but hey I'm giving this a whirl. So I swear I will finish the final chapter, I just want it to be spectacular lol.**

**Also for FireEmber, I do like your idea, and for you I think I can get something going with that. I will brainstorm it, and try and get something like that going for you :)**

**Until next time my lovlies :)**


	12. Chapter 12 (Finally!)

**OK I am SUPER sorry here, it's taking me forever to get this up and going. I literally had to work every day this week and my weekends were open to close shifts, so needless to say I have had no time to write what I wanted. This part here will be occurring in the spring, so yeah give or take a bit, we shall say 7 months have gone by here lol. SO I will stop wasting everyone's time here and get on with the wonderful closing. As always I do not own these characters.**

Elsa gasped when she felt the lacing pull together, "Anna not so tight. I need to manage to stay conscious to get to the end of the aisle." Anna laughed, "I'm sorry, I just was lost in thought." as she loosened her grip. Elsa felt the air return to her lungs. She felt Anna finished up, "There, all done." She turned to glanced in the mirror and was at a loss for words, "You my sister are one gorgeous mama." nudging her side. Elsa felt a blush creep along her cheeks. Anna giggled, "Oh you can't deny it, there's no way. Now lets finish your hair and make up and we should finally be ready." dragging her over to the vanity. She sat her down to face her and Anna set to work. Elsa sighed, "I can manage myself Anna." smiling warmly at her. Anna rolled her eyes, "No I'm going to do this for you, just like you did for me on my night." as she began to apply powder.

Elsa coughed slightly, "Geeze Anna, not so much." Anna harrumphed, "Don't you be judging my make up skills woman." as she continued to apply the makeup. They both glanced over when they heard the door open, Tooth fluttered in, "How are things going?" she sang. Anna smiled, "We will be finished soon. A few more things for her make up then her hair, then finished." Tooth clapped her hands, "Wonderful. Jack is pacing his room, he's all so paranoid right now. It's adorable." They all laughed, Elsa could just picture it, she frowned slightly, "Where's Emma? I thought you were watching her?" Tooth grinned, "She's with Bunny and Sandy." Anna grinned, "There, now for your hair." as she grabbed a brush. She began to pulled the brush through her hair with ease, "You know I've always been jealous of how nice your hair was, and I still am." laughing. Elsa chuckled knowing just how much of a mess Anna's hair usually is practically every day.

She went to glance in her mirror, but Anna tugged her gently by her hair, "Ah ah, not yet. Wait until I'm done." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Alright Anna, if you insist, just if you make me look horrible, I won't let you live it down." Anna placed her hand to her chest, "You doubt my incredible abilities to make you even more gorgeous than you already are? I'm so hurt Elsa." she mocked whined. Elsa and Tooth both laughed. Anna continued fixing her hair, "There, now for some flowers." Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Flowers?" Anna glanced at her, "Don't say anything just yet." as she placed a few fresh flowers through her hair. Tooth squealed with excitement, "Oh my you look so beautiful Elsa. Jack is going to pass out." Anna giggled, "There that should do it." Elsa looked up, "Can I look now?" Both Anna and Tooth nodded.

Elsa stood up and walked over to her full length mirror, she gasped at her reflection. Anna and Tooth bounced behind her, "What do you think?" Elsa glanced in awe at what her sister had done. Her gown hugged her body just right, with a beautiful flow at her feet, the sleeves were shear and it went across her dress. There were floral designs that flowed with the gown. Her sister braided and twisted her hair just right, giving it a beautiful flow to it, the few flowers she placed in it added the final touches to her look. She felt her eyes water slightly causing Anna to shriek slightly, "No no, you'll ruin your make up. Cry later!" quickly helping her dab her eyes. Elsa laughed, "I'm sorry Anna, you did an amazing job." as she hugged her. Anna smiled hugging her back, Tooth beamed and joined, "Oh this is just so wonderful."

* * *

><p>Jack was still pacing around the room, North trying to calm him down. Jack had changed countless times, North was chasing him again trying to get a new shirt on him, "Boy if you don't stop moving, I will have Sandy come in here and knock you out while we dress you. Now stand still already." Jack stopped while North helped him into the shirt, "I'm sorry North, I'm just nervous." North laughed, "I can see that. What are you nervous about Jack, she already said yes to you. What more can you be nervous about?" Jack sighed, "You're right, totally over reacting, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing can go wrong." Bunny knocked and entered the room, "Oi what's taking you guys so long, I heard Elsa is all ready." Jack glanced over as he buttoned up his shirt, "I'm trying to hurry, and besides I thought you were watching Emma while Tooth checked on the two?"<p>

Bunny shook his head, "She's with Sandy, he's entertaining her with his golden sand magic stuff." Jack rolled his eyes, "What's with you guys and watching over her for more than five minutes?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "It was fine, but my ears were starting to hurt. She's got quite grip for her age, not to mention the frost she was able to release, they are still numb." Jack laughed, "Being outdone by a 7 month old, looks like you met your match." Bunny glared, '"Oi not my fault she's got those cute little eyes of hers." North laughed, "Alright lets finish getting you ready Jack, Elsa is probably waiting for you." helping him into a nice jacket. Jack glanced in the mirror, "I look nothing like myself." Bunny laughed, "That's the whole idea mate, now come on then. Your lady awaits." as they headed out the door.

Once outside, the town had gathered around in the gardens which was set up specifically for the occasion. Everyone was chattering about, all in excitement of the queen's marriage. They were all so pleased to hear their beloved queen finally found her one true love, and the heir they had brought forth. Jack and Bunny took their place at the end of the ice sculpted alter. North had gone to fetch the ladies and the bride. Sandy floated in and sat down at the front, settling Emma down at his feet. Emma spotted Jack and reached for him. Jack grinned unable to deny her her request and picked her up really quick. She cooed in his arms and Jack just kissed her head gently before settling her back down, "One second my little one." She went to pout, but Sandy began showing her more magic. She sat there with a giggle.

* * *

><p>North knocked on the door, "May I come in?" Tooth opened, "Yes you may, we are finally ready." He entered and spotted Elsa in the corner, "Are you ready my dear?" She turned to face him with a smile on her face, "I am." North clapped his hands together, "Then lets go have ourselves a wedding." holding his arm out for her. She slipped her hand into his arm and they all left. They managed to get just outside of the gardens, minus Anna fussing over her sisters train every now and then. Anna grinned, "We will see you out there." giving her a thumbs up as she and Tooth made their way out. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, North looked down at her, "Relax Elsa, everything will be just fine." as he motioned his hand towards the sky. A beam of light appeared, and an old man appeared: Manny. He made his way towards the alter, he winked at Jack.<p>

Elsa gasped, "He's doing this?" North nodded with a smile, "He said he wouldn't miss this, and he wanted to be the one to bind you two together. After all, you will now officially be Jack's other half, as well as a Guardian in waiting." Elsa smiled, next to this, her becoming immortal and a future Guardian was the best thing for her and her new family. North patted her hand, "Lets go my dear, you are on." as the music cued for them. Elsa felt her grasp tighten as he pulled them out from hiding. Everyone stood as she entered and was walked down the snow white covered aisle. She glanced ahead spotting Jack, he was in awe. She couldn't help, but smile when she saw him there waiting for her. It seemed like an eternity to reach the end, but they finally made it. Manny smiled, "Who gives this beautiful woman, to this man here?" North smiled, "I gladly do."

As he hugged her, "Welcome to our family once again Elsa." she responded hugging him back. He released her and Jack gladly took her hand. He helped her onto the platform and she turned to face him. Manny smiled, "May the heavens shine down on both of you on this special day. We will keep this short and simple for you both. Jack, do you take Elsa to be your wife? Bonding you as one for the rest of eternity?" Jack grinned, "Oh yes I do." Elsa chuckled silently. Manny nodded and faced Elsa, "And do you Elsa, take Jack to be your husband. Bonding you as one for the rest of eternity?" She nodded, "Yes, I do." Manny nodded, taking both their hands into his, "I now bind you together as one. You together are now one heart, one soul, and one eternal love." as his hand began to glow. He released his hold, both glanced down at the rings that now remained on their fingers. Manny smiled at them, "I now pronounce you as husband an wife, you may kiss your bride Jack."

Jack grinned and without hesitation, gently placed his lips to hers. She kissed him back with a smile. The crowd cheered with excitement. Jack pulled back grinning as he scooped her up into his arms, she yelped out slightly, he carried her down the aisle. He wanted to take off, but Elsa stopped him, "Jack we still have the reception." Jack sat her down laughing, "Oh whoops, forgot about all that." She rolled her eyes, "Anna will literally beat you if you make us miss her party." she laughed. Jack smiled, "Well then let's get going."

Everyone gathered into the ballroom, Jack and Elsa were the last to enter. The room ruptured into applause again, Anna bouncing up and down next to Tooth at the center of the room. They made their way and stood before everyone, Manny approached and held his hands up and the room went silent, "I shall not take too much time away from everyone, I just want to wish the lovely couple a happy life together. You've done good Jack, and I'm proud of what you've done." Jack smiled, "Thanks Manny." Manny nodded, "Until next time my friends." as a light beamed down once again and he vanished. North approached, "Alright, let the festivities begin. It is time for the first dance of the bride and groom." Jack swooped Elsa onto the dance floor, her nervousness getting the best of her. Jack grinned, "Don't worry, we will take it slow." knowing she has never really danced before.

Elsa smiled as he held her close, "I know, feels weird for me with all eyes on us again." Jack grinned, "We will be seeing a lot more of it my love. Now stay close." as he pulled them along the floor when the music started to play. She followed his lead, and was very happy he kept it slow. She looked up at him with his cocky grin, "I didn't know you knew how to dance." He shrugged, "Perhaps I had North and Bunny help me out for tonight, I wanted to be ready." She chuckled, "All that for me." He nodded, "Of course." as he spun her out and brought her back. She gasped when she spun back to him, "Jack this is supposed to be a slow dance." she laughed. He grinned, "It's our first dance, we can do what we please. Besides, everyone else seems to be enjoying."

The song finally closed, everyone applauded again. Jack brought them back towards the center. Anna bounced up, "Alright everyone, time for some more music and dancing. The cake will be brought out momentarily. Until then, enjoy the party." as she waltzed off to dance with Kristoff. Elsa sat down at her thrown, Jack sat next to her, "Is this everything you wanted?" She nodded with a smile, "More than I ever imagined Jack." Sandy approached them bowing before he held up Emma. Emma squealed seeing her parents and reached for them. Jack took her and sat her in his lap, Elsa leaned over and played with her. Sandy floated back into the crowd. Jack tickled her causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles, Elsa laughed, "She is just perfect Jack." Jack nodded, "Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" showing Emma frost patterns to float in front of her.

North approached, "Seems you two are missing these." as he gently placed a crown on Jack's head, then one on Elsa's. Elsa smiled, "Thank you North. For everything." North smiled, "Don't mention it." Jack molded a small frost/crystal crown, "And one for Emma." as he sat in on her small head. Emma grabbed at it and began to chew on it, they both laughed. Jack smiled, "Or a fancy new chew toy for you, that works as well." North laughed, "Well I believe Anna has gone to fetch the cake. I'll watch her while you two head over there." as he took Emma from them. She continued to chew on her crown and snuggled into his beard. Elsa grinned, "Someone needs a nap." as she got to her feet and kissed her head gently. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, "I think that's Anna I hear barreling down the halls."

They both looked up when the doors burst open and Anna rolled in with the cake, "Alright, where are they, it's time for the cake." she bounced. Jack and Elsa made their way over laughing. Anna beamed, "Alright you two, have at it." handing them a knife. Everyone gathered around as the two held the knife together and cut into the cake. Once they had a slice ready, Jack grabbed a piece as did she. Elsa watched him cautiously, she knew he was going to try something. His eyes holding that mischievous glint to them. She had her piece and she quickly shoved it into his face as he did to her. Everyone erupted into laughter as they both back away from the other. Both glanced at the other cleaning themselves off as they laughed. Jack grinned, "Too shay my lady." as he hugged her. Elsa squealed, "Jack the dress!" Jack laughed backing away, "We can get you another one." She glared at him playfully, she managed to push his face into the cake.

Everyone erupted into laughter as Jack stumbled back from the cake. Elsa was laughing, Anna was squealing about the cake being ruined. Jack grinned, "Ok you win, I'm sorry for the dress." Elsa crossed her arms laughing, "You should be." Bunny came up, "Here's a towel you two." tossing them rags. They cleaned up and returned to the party. Anna stood up chuckling, "Well so much for the cake. Well everyone continue on with the party." Jack pulled Elsa to him, "I love you." kissing her head. Elsa smiled in return, "And I love you." as they walked back onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, the festivities slowly came to an end. Elsa slumped into a nearby chair, Jack stood next to her, "You ok?" She nodded with a smile, "I've never danced so much in one night, I'm exhausted." Jack grinned, "Hopefully not too exhausted, we still have to leave for the honeymoon." Elsa sighed, "Perhaps I will rest on the way then." Jack chuckled, "That's fine with me." he winked. Anna strutted over, "Well that was one hell of a party if I do say so myself. How are you two holding up?" Elsa smiled, "Doing very well, thank you again Anna for the wonderful night." Anna smiled, "Don't mention it." Jack glanced up at the clock, "Well we should probably get going." Elsa nodded, "I will go change then we can go." Anna grinned, "Where are you going?" They both shrugged. Anna rolled her eyes, "I figured as much, well you best get changed and what not. We will take care of Emma while you are gone."<p>

Elsa nodded and got to her feet, "We will be gone no more than a week. Thanks again Anna." as she went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and quickly changed. She jumped when she heard something smack at her window. She approached and opened the doors to her balcony. She glanced around, saw nothing. She went to turn, but felt something cold hit her in the back. She turned back and glanced over the wall, Jack grinning down below her. She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing Jack?" He grinned, "Let us go my love. I've decided on our destination." She laughed, "And where is that?" He floated up to her, "It's a surprise." holding his hand out. She gladly took it, he pulled her out to him and he held her close. Jack kissed her forehead, "Are you ready?" She nodded and they took off.

Hours later, Elsa opened her eyes, she stretched slightly. She glanced around, she was in a bed. She slowly got to her feet and glanced around, the room was beautiful, it was candle lit. She spotted a note on the desk next to the balcony, a package was sitting underneath it. She opened the note smiling as she read it. She pulled the ribbon on the package and pulled the paper aside. She gasped when she saw the sheer blue fabric. She pulled it up and the gown flowed down. This was not something to wear in public, but she followed her instructions and slipped out of her clothes and pulled the new gown on. She glanced in the mirror and smiled, the fabric was very soft. She went to the door and made her way down the small stairs. She spotted a frosty patterned trail that led towards the outside.

She followed it outside, the air was warm, she spotted a pool up ahead. She made her way towards the water and felt a cool breeze blow through her long, white blond, locks. She turned to face Jack. He smiled at her, "How did you sleep?" She nodded, "Very well thank you. I thought immortals didn't require sleep?" Jack smiled, "You are still very young, you are transitioning from your human side. You won't be like that for long." his eyes holding a tint of mischief. She grinned, "So where are we?" Jack waved his hand around, "A small getaway place. A place where we can come and go when we would like." She glanced around, "It's a bit warm, but I don't mind." Jack grinned, "I can fix that for you." his hand snaking around her waist pulling her close. His cold lips pressing against her neck, she gasped. He chuckled against her skin, "Better?" his hand sliding up her back, frost climbing up her spine causing her to shiver. She felt her heart flutter, "Y-yes." she whispered.

He smiled kissing her jaw, "Good. Are you ready my love?" his hand pulling her into his body. She moaned lightly when she felt her body melt into his, "Yes." He grinned, his lips capturing hers. She sighed into the kiss, his cold lips molding against hers. He pulled back, she whined slightly, "It's ok Elsa, you will have more." as he looked back into her eyes. He pulled them over to the pool. He helped her step in, before he followed, "Do you like it?" She nodded and felt him tug her close. The water soaked the dress she was wearing and it clung to her body. Jack enjoyed the view, as did she with his white shirt clinging to his toned chest. She glanced up at him, his lips hovered over hers teasingly. His hands slid down her back, under her bum, and he lifted her left leg against his hip. He pushed them back against the wall, she gasped feeling his hardened member against her core.

Jack watched as her head tilted back, her neck exposed. His lips engulfed her skin with kisses, his lips nipping at where her neck met her shoulder. Elsa gasped and moaned from the heat her body was now feeling. Jack gently bit into her skin, her back arched, her body pressing against his. His hand slowly reached and cupped her breast, she moaned, but was silenced by his lips capturing hers. His tongue slowly ran along her quivering, bottom lip. She opened and he seized her tongue with his own. His hand caressed her, his fingers easily pinching her hardened nipple. She pulled back for air, her hands grasping his biceps. His lips caressed her neck once more, his hand tugging at her dress releasing it's hold. Her bare skin glowed in the dim candle light, her body dripping wet. His lips wandered lower until they found her nipple, her body reacted to his touch. She felt her body weaken at his touch.

Jack slowly rolled his tongue around the nub, pulling gently with his teeth. He kissed his way over to her other nipple and repeated his technique. Elsa moaned with every nip and suckle he provided. She felt herself lifted up and now seated on the edge of the pool. She watched as he slowly peeled the dress off of her. His eyes beaming up at her with a predatory gaze, her heart skipped a beat. He slowly parted her legs, his thumbs stroking her inner thighs. He glanced at her, "What is this doing here my queen?" his finger reaching and causing her panty line to snap against her skin, she gasped. She felt her mouth part as she gasped for air. He grinned at her, "These were to be left off, per my note." She forgot about that part, she mouthed, "Sorry." He grinned once more, "Oh you will be my love." his finger pushing into her clit through the thin fabric. She moaned her head rolling back, her fingers grasping the concrete edge.

Jack slowly massaged her through the material, she felt her body wanting more, the material only pleasuring her so much. Jack used this to his advantage, his hands returning to her inner thighs. His thumbs inching towards her core, pausing in her creases. She felt him tug her open with his thumbs, the material clinging to her, she panted wanting more, but wasn't getting it. Jack chuckled, "Next time follow my instructions." rubbing his fingers against her core. She desperately wanted him against her, she glanced at him pleadingly. He just continued his teasing. His lips kissed her inner thigh, reach her core, gently kissing where her clit would be. His tongue licking her through her panties, "Mm, you are very hot here." his nose nuzzling into her taking in her scent. She gasped, "J-Jack please!." she begged. He chuckled, "Please what?" kissing her again. She felt her body writh against him, she couldn't take this torment anymore.

Jack reached his hand over her, hooking into the top of her panties and pulled down slightly, just the tip of her poking out. He grinned, "So close aren't we?" kissing her bare skin. she arched her back, her body shaking, her voice whimpering. His lips placed kisses along her bare skin, almost reaching where she wanted it, but pulled back when he got to close. She felt her body shake, "I-I'm sorry Jack!." He grinned, "Are you now?" his finger pushing against her bare clit now. She gasped, "Y-yes!" He slowly rotated his finger, "Are you sure?" She all but screamed, "Yes Jack!" He grinned, "Very well then." as he pulled them off of her. He was back between her legs, his tongue slowly licking in between her plush lips, she hissed in response.

He repeated his technique again, this time rolling his tongue around her throbbing clit. She rolled her hips into him, he chuckled, "Next time you listen and you won't endure that again." his lips closing over her. She sucked in her air, her breathing increased, became rigid. His lips massaged against her lips, his tongue darting into her now dripping core. Distracted by his cold mouth, she felt a small cry escape her lips when she felt two frosted fingers slip inside her. He moaned against her, feeling her core contract against his fingers. She moaned with each stroke inside her, her hips rolling in sync with his thrusts. He curled his fingers stroking her sweet spot, she gasped. He carefully increased his speed, his teeth held her clit in his mouth as he suckled. She writhed against him again, feeling her body reach it's climax. He slowed down just before, her breathing rasped, her body shaking and begging for release.

She glanced at him, her mouth parted as her body retrieved the air she needed so desperately. She watched his head move against her, his fingers had slowed down, no longer hitting her spot. He slowly sucked off of her, she gasped again. He looked up at her grinning, her eyes pleading with him to allow her sweet release. His lips gently kissed her all over, his cool breath brushed against her heated flesh. She groaned in frustration. He chuckled, "Did you want to be relieved?" She begged, "Please Jack." her body still shaking from pressure built up. Jack nodded, "I guess I can do that for you." his mouth returning to her wet, glistening core, his fingers pushing back into her sweet spot. Her body became alive once more, Jack increased his pace frantically. She felt ready to burst, he pulled his lips from her, his fingers never ceasing their torment inside her. He looked at her, her eyes filled with lust, "Release for me my love."

That was all it took, she felt her body jerk in response, feeling her juices flow from her around his fingers. Jack grinned, "Good girl." slowly pulling them out. She gasped feeling her body shake from the release now, her breath caught short when she felt his tongue invade her once more. Jack moaned into her as he lapped up her sweetness. Elsa shuddered and her body felt limp, Jack pulled back up, grasping her hips. He slowly pulled her back into the water to where she sat on his lap. His lips capturing hers, she sighed into the kiss. Jack managed to yank his pants off, "We are far from over my love." freeing himself from his bonds. She nodded as she face him, still sitting in his lap. Jack rubbed against her before pushing himself in. Elsa gasped feeling him enter her with ease. Jack rolled his hips up into her.

Her head rolled back, his lips capturing her nipple, his hips thrusting up into her. Both moaned as they were lost in each other. Elsa was lost in the moment, she didn't realize Jack pushing them across the pool. She gasped when she felt herself lifted from the pool, Jack walking them over to a canopy area. He laid them down carefully on the soft, padded area he had set up for them before. Jack leaned over her, capturing her lips with his own. He thrusts quickened slightly, she tore away gasping for air. Jack's lips found her neck and nipped at her flesh. He pushed himself further inside of her, she felt her legs rise up along his side to wrap around him. Jack pushed harder, she just panted and begged for him to go faster. He only smiled and nodded granting her her request. She arched her back when he finally grazed her sweet spot, he hit it repeatedly.

Her hips bucked against his, her breathing increased, her voice filling the night air. Jack rammed into her a final time, her world exploded before her, his name escaping her lips. Jack slowed his strokes to allow her to ride out her orgasm, feeling her seep around him, he finished as well. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her, she rolled and laid against his heaving chest. He sighed, "How was that my love?" She smiled, "Amazing as always my love." she opened her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. He responded without hesitation. She sighed and parted, she glanced around, "Oh my." Jack sat up slightly, "What? Oh." he laughed. Everything around them was covered in frost and ice, the pool was half frozen over, but was slushy. Elsa grinned, "Well, it is warm out, I'm sure it will melt soon." Jack nodded, "I'm sure it will, but not anytime soon."

Elsa glanced at him, he rolled over on top of her, she shook her head, "Again?" Jack grinned, his lips kissing her neck, "Mmhmm, I can definitely go for another round." She laughed, "Letting this whole eternity thing get to you head already?" He ground his hips into hers causing her to moan, "Waste not." capturing her lips with his own. The two finding the heat rise once again.

**OK I finally managed to finish this chapter lol. Why not finish it on a lovely yummy sexy scene lol. So yeah, I hoped this wasn't too disappointing. Again SO SORRY for the delay, but yeah time to finally close this story. I am starting back up my other newest story, lets see how that one goes, again that style of writing for me is new, and weird lol. Also, FireEmber, I will start that story for you when I get the chance, lets see what comes of that :) So yeah my lovelies, thanks for hanging around with this story and of course this lovely sequel. Hope to see everyone again soon. So until next time :) **


End file.
